New neighborhood
by animelover282
Summary: GaaHina. A.U. What happens when Hinata moves out and has her own house and lives next to a certain red head. What will happen at the incoming festival? What mysteries lies behind Gaara's horrible past? Click to see. OOC Gaara but has a reason for so :
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! Welcome to my 1st ever story. This is a GaaHina in the Shippuuden age(14,14 and a half). Wether you like it or not, I will appreciate your comments. If it's because you don't like it, just don't be too harsh thx. Oh, and this is not a 'school like' story or a normal ninja story, just a plain, every day, normal story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto character's or any other stuff related. Other then this story and the drawing I made.(I find it lame that we must do a disclaimer. They should be a notification instead because there's little chance that Mashashi Kishimoto writes a fanfic, huh?)

p.s.: I redid this chapter 'cause when I re-checked it, I was like 'ZOMG!' 'Man, I am lame' and 'poor readers...'. Hope it's ok now.

Anyways...on to the story .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

"Yay! I won, I won, I won!"screamed a happy Hinata Hyuga, a timid, stuttering 14 year old girl at the end of my day. Today, it was 'Bet Day'. Once a year, Konohagakure (Konoha)will does little tradition. The rules are simple. All day long, we must make bet's whit whoever comes near. The person can't refuse the bet unless it's too much. It lasts to 6:00 am to 6:00 pm and those who made all the bet's whit out no failing get's a big reward. Each year was different, last year was a 'A whole year of free groceries' and this year is '1000 $ per week'. Our happy-go-lucky Hinata won!

She decided to move out of her house. It's as she had a new house but it was free(sort of) since her-filthy rich- father pays for it so it's not like moving out. She chooses to move a little town not too far from her father's and near her long time crush A.K.A. Naruto Uzumaki .

The day had come. She was moving out along whit her cousin Neji. He was helping her since her father didn't care about his daughter and was actually happy she was moving out.

They took a break. Hinata went to her balcony to cool off.

As she sat on the front door steps, she closed her eyes and a cold yet comforting wind blew over her porcelain cheeks and through her indigo hair. When she opened her light lavender eyes, she saw a beige/brown colored house in front of her's. She was surprised that she hadn't seen that before. As she look s at the house and then the windows, she saw a boy her age with messy bright flaming red hair and cold turquoise eyes with black rings around them -he had insomnia-, looking at her. When there eyes crossed, he quicky closed his curtains, who was red whine color and seemed like velvet. Being 'timid girl' that she is, she blushed 3 shades of red. And being the 'over protective cousin' Neji is, he quickly ran to Hinata to find out what happened. He put his left hand on her left shoulder and said "Oi Hinata. Are you ok? Your face is all red. Let me guess, Naruto just passed by.?"

Still embarrassed by the incident with her new neighbor, she didn't know he was there.

Getting no response , he shook her shoulder and called out her name a bit louder.

Hinata jerked her head up at the sound of her name and knocked her head don his nose by surprise. Neji felt down on his back. Hinata got up and said "N-Neji nii-san! S-sorry-" "It's ok Hinata-chan," he interrupted with a 'nose-blocked' sound since he was holding his nose. "It's also my fault that I was too close."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and Neji smiled back.

"It's getting late Nii-san. You better go. I don't want you to be punish by Otou-sama because of me." said HInata. "Well then, I just have to phone home to say that I'm staying here a little longer to help you out."Neji replied "But I don't know where the phone is..." she said as she looked over the room for the box that had it. "Do you have your cell?"He asked, "Um...yeah..." she looked at him whit a questioning look "Would you mind if I call?"he asked "N-no not at all!".Hinata gives him her light purple cell-phone whit an 'Hello Kitty' pendent on the antenna whit a smile. _'It's quite...feminine...'_Neji said to himself as he grabs the cell-phone from Hinata's hand.

He signaled the phone number and it started to ring. Neji grew impatient as the phone rang for a long time. He quickly shuts the phones and said "That's it! I have enough of that! Even if you're his daughter, he should still answer the phone" "Well, you can go to a phone booth. There's one not so far from here" "Nah, as far as I can see, the only things left to do is to put things in order. I don't think you want my 'manly' advice for a 'girly' house" "Oh! Nii-san. Don't be like that. I like your company"she complained. Neji sighed and said "Ok, if you say so".

Hinata made a small grin, then she ran to her 'Almost finished' living room, opened her sofa bed and took out some covers from a black garbage bag with blankets, pillows and other bed stuff.

"Um...Hinata..." Neji said with a hand behind his head as he approaches her. "Huh?" was her, only because she was concentrated on Neji's bed. "Um...When I said 'yes'. I was saying that as 'just a few more hours'..." "But-but...I wanted to watch a movie with you like when we were kids...as a celebration of my 'moving out'..." "...".

Flash-Back

_He was 6 and she was 5, they were on the sofa, both under a blanket. Terrified 'cause they went to the 13 and+ horror movie section. Since Hinata was in the head family, she had permission to go where she wanted. They had rented 'The blob'.__ They didn't sleep for days_, _then, they finally had a burned out_.

End of Flash-Back

"Fine, just for the good old times." "Thank you!". With that, she went to the kitchen and got her wallet and said "I'll go get the movies and you will prepare every thing...if you don't mind..." "Nah. It's ok Hina-chan. Go get the movie-a scary one." As he said that, he had a evil grin on his face. "K!" Hinata said as she closed the front door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

End of Chapter 1

So...did you like it? I already have chapter 2 but I just need to do a little editing. And if you want, I'm open for ideas for the story(even if I have a few chapters ready.)R&R if wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

My 2nd chapter! Yay! This is a GaaHina in the Shippuuden age(14,14 and a half). If you like it or not, I will appreciate your comments...if it's because you don't like it, don't be too harsh plz.

Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, Naruto character's or any other stuff related. Except this story and the pics I made.(I find it lame that we must do a disclaimer...they should be a Notification instead 'caus there's a little chance that Masashi Kishimoto makes a fanfic here.

_Italics_: Thoughts

Normal: Normal typing

Anyways...on to the story .

-----------

Chapter 2

A few minutes had pass since she went outside. Hinata was afraid that she was lost. She started panicking. Then she said to her self "_Ok Hinata...Calm down...You just have to ask the way home to next person you see ._". She sigh. She walked a bit more until she saw-a bit further and they where walking he same direction-the red headed from earlier.

She said to her self -again-"_Huh, who's that guy...?" _She says as she narrowed her eyes. "_He seems familiar...Oh yeah! It's my neighbor_!"

She approached him from the back, reached out a hand and before she could even touch him, he turned around. Hinata was surprise that he could turn around that fast.

Gaara(the red-headed neighbor) looked at her whit a 'Who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want-'caus-your-wasting-my-time-and-I-have-better-things-to-do-instead-of-talking-right-now-and-I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you' look-he had practice whit his siblings; his older brother Kankuro and his (older then Kankuro) sister Temari.

She walked up whit courage in her eyes and boldly said...: "CanyoupleasetellmethewayhomebecausI'mnewintheneighborhoodandIknowthatyouaremyfrontdoorneighborsoIthaughtyoumighthelpme..."all in one breath!

(Translation: Can you please tell me the way home because I'm new in the neighborhood and I know that you are my front door neighbor so I taught that you might help me...)

Gaara looked at her confused. He approached a bit and looked at her and said: "...What?..."

She walked back a bit and said-stuttered "C-can y-you br-bring me back h-home...p-please...I j-just moved in..."

He crosses his arms and plainly said "What makes you think I know the way..."

"B-because you are my...Neighbor"

"And what makes you think I'll bring you back home?" he said.

"I...I t-trust you" she reply.

He looked at her a few moments and said: "...Ok then...But-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hinata cut him off by saying 'Aligatou' .

"_What have I gotten myself in?_" Gaara said in his mind-who was also plain as always.

They started to walk off. Gaara leaded the way as Hinata closely walked by.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a few minutes of walk. Gaara decides to say something to kill the silence-who is unlike him since he enjoys peace and quiet.-As he rubs his hands in his messy hairs "Umm...so..."

"Gomen..." Hinata said.

"Why do you say sorry?...umm...what's your name? "

"Hinata Hyuga" She said not looking at him.

"Ok Hinata, why do you say sorry all the time?" Gaara said still bored.

"I...uh...gom-" She stopped her words as she realized what she was saying.

He sigh and continued there little walk home.

After a minute of 'silent' walk, Hinata tripped on a rock. As she felt, she closed her eyes and waiting to hit the ground, but she bumped onto Gaara's back, witch made him fall, face first.

As they got up, she said "Gomen-nessai, daijbu deska?(I'm sorry, are you ok?) "Ugh...watch it. Next time, fall on the side." He said as he continues there path back home.

"Oh...Ok" She said as she looked at the ground. "Ano...what brings you to here?" She said a bit uncertain if she should ask. "It's none of your business," "Gomen" She replied once again.

They continued to walk there way home, then it was Gaara who broke the silence "What brings you here?" "I-I went to get a movie and then, as y-you can see, I got lost..." she said whit her head looking down.

"...And which movie did you rent?" Gaara asked, "A horror movie" "Oh, may I ask what is the movie?" "It's 'Amityville' " Gaara stopped in his track. Hinata looked at him whit a confused look. "Gaara-san?" Gaara turned around, facing her and said, "Are you mad! That movie sucked!" "H-how come?" "...Not scary enough...for me" "Oh...what do you recommend then?" He had an evil grin on his face ans said " (the name of the movie is too horrible to say)"

"..." Just by saying the name of the movie, she was paler then usual, like if she died. Gaara liked the face she did, then he said "Oi, give me the movie, Ill exchange the movie and get (the name of the movie is too horrible to say), ok?" It was the first time in years that he was happy because just by the look that Hinata gave, he knew that she wouldn't last to not even 10 min. of it. He liked torturing peoples, like whit his sibling.

**Flash Back**

_A few weeks ago, Temari, Kankuro and him were looking at 'the' horror movie, his siblings were scared to death and he, on the other hand, was laughing his guts out._

**End of Flash Back**

"...o...k" "Sit on the bench" he said while pointing a wooden bench. She shook her head and said "No, y-you'll need to pay f-for the movie, I'll come." "Ok" . Gaara grabbed Hinata's wrist and started pulling the now scared Hinata because she said to herself "OMG! What have I put my self in?!?! This is the end!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chapter 2

So this is chapter 2. How was it? Sorry if I made Gaara a bit OOC at the end : p. I will put the next chapter if I have at least 5 reviews. If you don't know whet to say, you can just do a little '.' or a simple 'Hi.

Ja nee!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I'll say this for the last time 'caus as you might had read, I said that it's a bit useless to do that. Anyways, 'Ahem' : I do not own Naruto or any other related stuff, only the story the characters (who are not mine) are in.

P.s. if you think this chapter won't be long, minimize the web page in half and you'll see how long it was for me to type this in one night. It is 5 pages long so please enjoy

Recap: "...o...k" "Sit on the bench" he said while pointing a wooden bench. She shook her head and said "No, y-you'll need to pay f-for the movie, I'll come." "Ok" . Gaara grabbed Hinata's wrist and started pulling the now scared Hinata because she said to herself "OMG! What have I put my self in?!?! This is the end!"

----------

As they ran (He ran as he-forcefully-dragged Hinata along) to the video store, Hinata asked Gaara if he could stop running since she was still a little sick, but it wasn't contagious. Suddenly, all the joy on Gaara's face left. She felt bad about that; she never liked to sadden a person. She thought on how she could make him smile again; it was a smile that we don't see every now and then.

As she was gonna speak, she realized that this wasn't her usual road to the store. She held her hand close to his shoulder, she lend her hand and as he turned, she asked : "Um...wh-where are we?, I'm not used to here."

"Don't worry, I know the way. I too used to go the other way, until I found this road..." Hinata looked around and saw just trees and a little sandy road. He continued "By now...you will be at 3 blocks from the store. And now," He stopped, which make Hinata bumped into him-again. He pushed two bushes aside and the store was visible. "We have arrived." he continued as they walked threw.

"Wow ! That is faster then the other road." she said, stunned that it didn't took long, compare to the other way. "Heh, if you think that was fast, it would only take 30 sec to go back home." "Huh?" "I'll explain later, Miss Hyuga."

Hinata blushed at the word 'Miss Hyuga' only the maids at her father's house said that. A 'ding-dong' was herd (the 'ding-dong' we here when we open the door of some stores) and broke Hinata from her thoughts. "Were here." "Oh..." "And Miss Hyuga," "What?" "I'm sorry for my 'child-ish' actions, I'm seeing a doctor soon." "But, it's ok to have a childish side, I too have one. And besides, I personally appreciate t-that side." Gaara smiled a bit, just enough to say a thank you.

They entered the horror section and Gaara took 'House of a thousand corpses' and 'Evil has eyes' "B-But I thought you said 1 movie, not 2 !?" "Well, I thought that you may choose which one you want to watch and I'll watch the other one at home." "But I'm the one renting it. I'm responsible for anything that happens to it!" Hinata said trying to convince him to just choose one as they were walking to the counter to pay them.

They stopped at the counter and saw Sakura and Ino working there. "OMG!! HI HINATA!!" they both said in unison as they approached. "How are you." Sakura said, "Who is he? Is he your new boyfriend?" Ino said right after Sakura. Hinata blushed as Ino said 'boyfriend'. She backed-up and said shyly "N-No, he isn't, H-He's just my new neighbor. That's all.." "Oh, I get it now!" Sakura said. She turned at Gaara and said "You have a crush on Hinata and moved next to her to stalk her! Do you!" She said, mad.

Gaara had his eyes wide open, hi head tilt a bit on the back . "What are you crazy girls talking about?...And can you talk a bit lower, your getting on my nerves." He said a bit embarrassed as he looked around to see that all the every one was staring at them . "No, no, no! You don't get it!" Hinata said a bit louder then usual. "I'm the one who moved out of my father's mansion, so I-I guess that I'm the new neighbor." "Ohhh..." Ino and Sakura said as they realized what she said. "But how, are you under aged to do live on your one?"Sakura said. "Well, s-since my father is a politician, he made an exception for me" '_He would have done it even if I said no_.' Hinata continued in her thoughts.

"Anyways, this is a video store, so, pay-up who ever is renting it." Ino said, breaking the silence. "I will." Hinata said. Sakura smiled and took the 2 movies. Her eyes widen as she saw them. "Hinata, since when do you rent horror movies?" "Yeah! I thought you said that you will never ever see a horror movie since the 'incident' whit neji a few years ago?" Ino said."Well, I was thinking that I should celebrate my 'moving-out' so Neji offered to watch a scary movie." "Okay..." Sakura said. "And it's then I met Gaara." Hinata turned to see him but, at her surprise, he was sleeping on his to feet's and whit wis arms crossed. Between his breath, he said "Too." "Much." "Girl-talk.". The 3 girls sweat dropped (anime style). Hinata poked his arm and he woke up.

"So, who pays? It's 6.97$." Gaara could see the sorrow in Hinata's eyes; she didn't had enough money; she didn't knew that she would get an other movie after she got the 1st one (before Gaara asked her to change it).

"I will." Gaara said. He took out his credit card from his sleeve, held it between his two fingers and turned it a bit on the side. As the card turned, the lights made reflects since it was bran new and they were shining light(like in Naruto Shippuuden when Kakashi opened the new book that Naruto gave him) and they could almost here an angelic 'LAAAAH!'.

Sakura took the card and Ino scanned the movies. "Oh, and I will also take a bag of pop-corn please." Gaara said. Ino nudged and put the movies and the pop-corn in a plastic bag. "Bye! See you soon!" Sakura and Ino said.

"Oh, by the way," Hinata said before leaving "Why do you work here?" They both turned to the side and saw Sasuke, he was working in the pizza section(the movie store is built whit a pizzeria in it) he did the baking. Since it was hot there, he had took off his shirt-as usual-and then he saw that Sakura and Ino were looking at him. He sighed and closed the door that linked the two places.

"Bye now!" Hinata said. They both waved their hand. "See y'a soon!" They said in unison.

As Gaara and Hinata went out, they sighed at the relief of not having those two whit them anymore. "How do you manage to stay whit them?" "Really small ear plugs." "That's not crazy at all. I might use that when my sister comes and visit." She giggled, looked up and saw that it was quite late. "Remember when I said that I know a way back home that would take 30 seconds?" Gaara suddenly said. "Um...yeah." "Well, follow me." "Ok.". They went to the back of the store and went threw a little pebble-ish road, large enough for one person at the time. After 10 steps, they were at Gaara's back yard.

Hinata stood there confused, she didn't knew why she didn't saw that before.

"Are you coming, Miss Hinata?" His voice broke her up whit her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Sorry.". She ran to catch up whit Gaara. "May I ask your name?" "It's Gaara of the Sand." he answered. "Nice to know you, Gaara." She replied.

They walked across the road and arrived at Hinata's. She turned the knob to open the door, but it was locked. She took her key and unlock it. At her surprise, it was dark and Neji seemed to not be there. She went to the kitchen, opened the lights and saw a note on the frig. It said :

_Dear Hinata_,

_I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but your father called_. _He asked me to come back home. But as you were going to the video, I had the time to do the kitchen, the bathroom and the living-room. I appreciated the time I had spent whit you and I'm sorry to not be whit you as I promised, I hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely, Neji Hyuga._

Hinata suddenly felt lonely, she turned to see the front door and saw Gaara waiting there whit his arms crossed and his face was plain as ever. She walked up to him and said: "Well, b-better give back the video..."in a sad and depressing tone "What makes you say that?" Gaara questioned. "The reason I went to get a movie is because I wanted to celebrate my 'moving-out' whit my cousin Neji, and since he left, I can't watch the movie...not alone, that's for sure." she stated "Oh..." .

There was a moment of silence.

"M-Maybe...no never mind..." Hinata said, breaking the silence. "Maybe what?" Gaara said. "T-That maybe... you would, i-if you would like to...s-stay and watch the movie w-whit me?" She closed her eyes, waiting for the disprovement of her idea. "Ok" His 'Ok' was surprising. It had a bit of joy in it. '_Maybe it won't be that bad...right?_' they both thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! It's finished! I started at 6 pm and finished at 9 pm...wow, it took time! It's odd, 'm a quick typer... oh well. Thank xXx13EMO13xXx for the movies idea. I personally don't know the movie but i hope that those who watch it approves that it is worth a 'Gaara's fave' jk. Anyways, there's 1 700 words (round number ) (counted by my program) and is 5 pages long. ¬ ¬. I hope it was ok.

I realized that i didn't used much Japanese words

Oyasumi every one!(Oyasumi means 'good night')


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**In his chapter, Lot's of crazy things happens and will Hinata be able to bare the 2 movies? ( :3 meh evil)(Muhahaha)**

**On to the story...**

* * *

As Gaara entered the house, he was stunned by the sise of the house; from outside, it seemed like an average house, but in the inside, it was like a mini mansion! Even the ceiling was high. The walls were like barbel whit-what it seems like- pearled floor whit a carpet whit the hyuga symbol that was at the entrance. He wondered how it could be so big for small house.

"Ano...Gaara, are you ok?" Hinata asked, a bit worried for her guest. "Yeah, but how-...never mind." Gaara said. "Never m-mind what?" She questioned. "How can such a big space enter such a small house?" he said. "Well, this is j-just the entrance."she replied. Despise Gaara's blank expression, he was in state of shock. If he wold have 'normal' expressions, he would have his eyes and jaw wide open. He was also repeating in his head 'just...the...entrance...'

As things were getting worst to worst, his inner self-as he likes to call it 'Shikaku'-just happened to interfere whit his already troubled mind.

"_**Heh, looks like your not the richest kid on the block, huh?"**_

"_Shut up, I don't feel like arguing today...kind of think of it, I don't like arguing whit you."_

"_**Denying what's true I see**_, _**don't lie to me**_, _**I'm**__** your inner self**_; _**what ever you think, I do too."**_

"_Just shut up, would you! and by the way, your thoughts and mine are totally different!"_

"_**Yeah, you'll keep telling yourself that"**_

"_Bla, bla, bla. I can't hear you"_

_**eye twitches "What d'a-"**_

"_Bla, bla, bla..."_

"_**That's it, I'm going before I catch 'stupid'"**_

Gaara waited a few second's to make sure that he has left.

As he got off of his thoughts he heard Hinata say: ",and that's how the inside is bigger then outside" He nodded a yes to say he understood(even though he just heard the last part) and continued whit "...You said this was just the entrance, right?, so where's the rest of the house?" he asked. "I thought you heard what I said?" she said a bit disappointed that he didn't heard her talk; she didn't even stuttered. "_Crap, what do I say, what do I say!" _Gaara thought.

"_**Your on your own kid." **_

"_I thought you'd left?!"_

"_**I will never leave!...never..."**_

_sigh "Just do what you did a few minutes ago."_

"_**Ok! ahem And I know that you want to be the richest kid in the block(**_He continued for a while)

"_Not that!"_

"_**What then?"**_

"_The thing you did to not reply to my thoughts."_

"_**Oh, I did nothing, I just keep my mouth shut"**_

"_Just do that for the rest of your life, you darn $$"_

"_**Look who's talking, eyebrow-less, racoon-eyed freak!"**_

"_Bla, bla, bla"_

"_**Did you just 'bla' me?!"**_

"_Bla"_

"_**Why you-" **_

"_Bla"_

"_**Are you finished-"**_

"_Bla"_

"_**Stupid-" **_

"_Bla"_

"_**That's it, I'm leaving!"**_

Gaara smirked

"Gaara? Daijobu deska ?( Are you ok)You s-stood there blankly for a while now and you suddenly smirk. Y-You sure that your fine? " Hinata said whit a confused look. "I'm fine, really" He said, blushing a bit. The next thing he knew, Hinata was in front of him, holding a damp towel on his forehead. "What the hell are you doing?" He said, baking up a bit. "Well, your face was red and you're a bit hot, so I thought that you had a f-fever. Gomen nessai." She said, now looking at the floor.

"I would like to take a house tour, if you don't mind. Miss Hinata." Gaara said to break the silence and changing subject. "I would love to!" Hinata said whit a charming smile.

"_**How charming she is, huh?"**_

"_Indeed...I mean no!"_

"_**Yes, you do think so."**_

"_Oh really? What makes you think that?"_

"_**I'm your inner, remember?"**_

"_Don't make me say the 'B' word!"_

"_**Fine, fine."**__ Shukaku waited a bit and said: __**"Gaara and Hina sitting in a tree; K. I. S. S. I. N. G."**_

"_Would you just go!"_

And he left.

"Let's go, shall we?" Gaara said as if nothing happened. Hinata smiled and asked him to follow her and he did. They walked threw the hall and at the end, there was a wooden door, she opened it and they entered. It was like a normal house.

As they entered, Hinata started the tour. "Here is the living room," She said, showing the room who was the first room starting the door. The walls were white( she just moved in; she didn't had time to paint), it had a sofa bed, a lamp, a big plasma tv and other living room stuff. "And there's the kitchen," She pointed the room just in face of them. The kitchen was kinda big, like those you see in cooking shows. They walked threw the living room and went to the 1st door; it was a bathroom. It was huge, almost like a sauna. "Here is the bath room, it's smaller then the bathroom I used to have in my room at father's though." Hinata admitted.

"_Gawd, how rich is she?_"

"_**I thought you knew by now, did you caught the 'stupid' already?!"**_

"_Shut. The hell up. You fudge bag."_(From 'naruto abridged' A must see!)

"_**Ok, ok, jeez, calm down already. I'm leaving...for now..." **_

"_Good riddance!"_

"And here is my bed room, sorry if it's a mess." He looked at her room, it wasn't a mess at all. It just had a bed, a desk , a wooden closet and a not finished posed lilac silk curtains.

"Make yourself at home." Hinata said. Gaara went to the living room as she went to the kitchen, preparing the stuff for the movie.

Gaara sat on the sofa and saw a panda teddy bear. He looked at it straight into the eye. _"Odd, he remind's me of..."_

"_**Us?"**_

"_What did I say...?"_

"_**Buh-bye!"**_

He had started a staring contest whit the doll; he had said to himself that he will prove himself that he's a better him then that panda is a better him. (Don't ask why, I don't know myself ;). After a few intense, struggling, torturing, eye drying seconds later, the panda doll felt to the side( the sofa cushions weren't flat; a minor breeze would make it fall.) Satisfied by his victory, he lend his back on the sofa and had a smirk that said 'I-won-,-in-your-face-panda-!-'

Out of nowhere, Hinata appeared from behind him, which had startled him, said that she had finished preparing for the movie. She was in her PJ's, it was a two piece; The shirt was light purple whit a hart on it and the pants was light purple and dark purple stripes, rabbit slippers and a grey blanket. She had also brought pop-corn, jelly beans, sodas, cookies and other stuff.

"S-Since it's late(9 pm) and by the end of the first movie, i-it will be about 11 pm, and my f-father put an alarm system that won't let anyone in our out, at 10, so either you go home now, or you s-stay here for the night."

Remembering that Temari(his sister) was staying at his place for a while and that she was 'PMS-ing', he rather stay here then fear the wrath of his sister. That thought reminded him to call his sis. He asked Hinata where's the phone and she gave her cell phone. He took it said the same thing that Neji said_'It's quite...feminine...' _He dialed his phone number and Temari automatically answered the phone.

'Hello, Gaara? Is that you?! Where are you?! I thought you just went for a walk?!'

'I'm at a friend's house; I'm staying for the night.'

'Tell me the next time you do that! I was worried sick about you!'

'Ok, bye now'

'Bye Gaa-'

He had hung the phone. We could here from inside Hinata's house Temari's scream of madness toward Gaara. "D-Did you hear that, Gaara?" Hinata asked. "Heard what?" Gaara said, pretending that he didn't heard her sister scream. He was amused that she would be that mad at him.

"So...a-are you staying?" Hinata asked. "Yes, but I don't have any PJ's." He had an idea. He started to take off his shirt, witch showed his muscular stomach ; she blushed. Then, he took off his pant's; he was going to sleep in boxers. "Mate! Mate!"(wait) Hinata screamed surprised "I have one fore you" He nudged and she left. As he was putting his pants back on, he thought of what it could be. He then thought of a pink silky mini dress that arrived to his but; he blushed.

"_**whistle Sexy!" **_He said in an annoying way

"_H-hey! I thought you'd left for good?!"_

"_**Nope, still here."**_

"_...Do the world a favor and just disappear!"_

"_**I can't, I'm like the 'ying' and you're the 'yang'; we can't live whit out each other...Gaara-'kun'"**_

"_You know, 'Logic' has a brother, his name is 'SHUT THE HELL UP!'_(Naruto abridged)

"_**I take that as an 'I hate you, you're an $$' and that you want to be alone whit your 'hime'"**_(princes)

"_Go!"_

"_**Tell Hina-hime hi for me...Hina-Hime, nice to the ear, don't you think?"**_

"_Bla, Bla, Bla."_

"_**Your just a retard, you know that!"**_

"_Yeah, fear my tardy-ness, now go!"_

Hinata finally arrived.Gaara could hear his hart beat, it was pumping like mad! He was afraid what kind of pyjama's it was"G-Give me your hand's" Hinata ordered. He gulped and lend out his arms to take it and closed his eyes. "It w-won't bite"She giggled. He felt a fabric in his hands, he was a bit relived that it wasn't silk. He opened his eye's to see a boy's pyjama's. "How come you have that?" he asked. "I-I bought it for when Nii-san sleeps over. I-I hopeit fits."

He went to the bathroom to get changed. He sat on the toilet seat and heard a soothing melody. It was from the ceiling

Hinata got 'The house whit a thousand corps' and put it in the DVD player. She took the remote and sat on the sofa. As she sat, the sofa bed unfold (It was Neji who had build it and let's say that he isn't a handy men...) Hinata held out a little yelp and closed her eyes for the impact and Gaara just screamed a silent scream.

"What the hell happened?!" Gaara said as he was rubbing his head. "I suppose that Neji nii-san isn't the best builder I guess..."

"_He can't even do a sofa bed! How can a men can't do that even whit the instructions!...EW...I'm wearing a faggot's PJ's"_

"_**Well, like brother like sister"**_

"_!?, 1__st__, he's her cousin and 2, how could you insult her of faggot!? I thought you liked her!?"_

"_**What makes you think I like her"**_

"_You said that we have the same thought's, so you like her!"_

"_**How sweet! Our little Gaara is finally growing up! He accepted love! I'm so proud!"**_

"_No I don't!"_

"_**Yes you do!"**_

"_No I don't"_

"_**Yes"**_

"_no"_

"_**yes" **_

"_No. Just go now, your ruining my time whit Hinata!"_

"_**So you do love her!"**_

"_Just go you stupid $#!$?$&!$&?$!"_

"_**You must learn to control your hormones kid. Whit that, I leave you."**_

"_BYE!"_

"I think I can fix it_"_ Gaara offered. "Thank you so much! Oh, and if you don't mind, c-can you instal the fold-able table that goes whit it?" _"He can't even do a simple thing like that!? What a twat!"_Gaara said to himself."Of course Miss Hyuga" "P-Please, just call me Hinata...Hina for short."Hinata said. "Ok Hina"

"_**Hime"**_

After Gaara had repair and installed the table on the couch, the finally started the movie.

As the movie started, hinata had toiled herself in a ball under the covers, whit a hand out tho grab the pop-corn and a long straw in her mouth to drink her soda as for Gaara, he had a bowl of cookies for himself. He liked being whit her. She reminded him of his teddy when he was a kid; she has always given him what he wanted.

The movie went on, then, when the girl entered the house, they had a black out! The hole town got a black out!

* * *

How was it ? YAY, it is 8 page long and 2 171 words , so if it's still to short do as I said on lest chapter. I'm sorry if I had offended any Neji lovers... if you had any questions, the_** " (bla bla bla)"**_ was shukaku and the "(bla bla bla)" was on the phone. I would happily answer any questions.

Kind of think of it, starting from chapter 2, the story plan went not as I expected, so I guess I will have to create a new story ending...

I will need ideas for what will happen in the dark...

_R&R _if wanted


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter! .

Today's chapter will happen in the dark! They will encounter random funny stuff! And they will be scared to death...even Gaara... and Shukaku.

Took me time before I motivated myself to doing this chapter...gomen...

Recap: _The movie went on, then, when the girl of the movie entered the house, they had a black out! The hole town got a black out!_

0o0o0

Hinata let out a small yelp since she was into the movie. Gaara was just disappointed, he was gonna scare her from behind. He had planned every thing; as Hinata was so into the movie, Gaara went to the kitchen, put his hand under the cold running water and would laid his hands on her shoulders. But...since there were no electricity, it surprised Hinata, she covered her head whit the blanket and Gaara couldn't do so...

Hinata wanted to asked Gaara if he was alright. She looked at her left(the side where he sat)and poked his arm(witch was the panda doll). She asked if every thing was alright. Gaara being a quick thinker, he changed his plan on how he was gonna scare her. Seeing that Gaara didn't talk back she was worried "G-Gaa-ra?"

He let out the scream that 'The grudge' ghost did, then, he Hinata turned but couldn't see anything since it was all dark. He went to get the mop who was between the fridge and the kitchen counter. He quietly ran to her, help up the mop st the cords would slightly rub her back. She turned around and saw nothing. She said to herself "_Calm down Hinata, it's just your imagination...don't tell me I'm afraid of the dark?!...again..."_ Gaara took the flash light that was next to the table where the junk food were(incase that they hear something and don't want to get up), he went next to her, put his cold hand on her right shoulder, Hinata turned in fear, he lit the flash light under his chin and it made the effect that he was a zombie. Hinata was so terrified, she fainted on Gaara.

"_What the hell?! She already fainted?!"_

"_**I think that our hime's in a coma..."**_

"_Hey, I didn't scared her that bad!...I think..."_

A door slam was heard.

"_What was that?!?!"_

"_**Dunno. Maybe it's the wind that closed a random door."**_

"_Maybe...Wait a minute!"_

"_**?"**_

"_How come there's no electricity?"_

They heard a thunder and it started raining heavily.

"_...Never mind..."_

"_**...So...How was it?"**_

"_How was what?"_

"_**Your date whit hime."**_

"_1__st__ we're NOT on a date! 2__nd__, stop calling her 'hime'!"_

"_**Well, you're the prince of suna remember? Being the son of the king and all...but banish for a childish behavior...remember?"**_

"_Hey, it's your fault I have my childish side! I hate you!"_

"_**How could you hate yourself?"**_

"_I'm not hating myself, I'm hating you!"_

"_**Like I said..."**_

"_ARGH!! _

_**smirk "Where was I?, ah yes! Since you are a prince, it means you are rich, so since she is richer then you, it means that she is royalty!"**_

"_Maybe she is just very, very, verry rich."_

"_**Yeah, yeah..."**_

Suddenly, they, I mean he, heard foot steps. The sound was getting closer and closer. "Who's there?" Gaara said loud enough for the thing that made the sound could hearSuddenly, he heard a chain sound, then a chain-saw. Fearing for his life and Hinata's, he took her bridal style and started running.

"_**Ha! So you do love her!"**_

"_No I don't!"_

"_**So why are you saving her life?"**_

"_Isn't it obvious?, As usual, The murderer always leave whit out leaving a trace, so I don't want to be accused of murder..."_

"_**Okay..."**_

"_Haven't you seen the movie?!"_

"_**No."**_

"_I thought that you thought the same thought that I thought?"_

"_**What does it have to do whit the movie?"**_

"_...Are you that stupid?!...Anyways, When you watch a movie, you think about it, so if I thought about it, that means that you did thought about the movie."_

"_**Since when do you know all of that?"**_

"_...You thought me all of that you stupid idiot...Even though I didn't understand what you explained to me, and kind of think of it, neither did I understood what I said..."_

"_**...you're a crazy retarded pop-tart...you know that"**_

"_And I'm proud to be what ever you despise." _

"_**..."**_

"_..."_

"_**So...what were we doing already?"**_

"_Oh, we were being chased by a crazy movie dude whit a chain-saw."_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_RUNN!!!"_

"_**Way ahead of you!"**_

As they ran many laps of marathon around the househe and the killerstopped to get their breath back. They walked to the kitchen, Gaara made some tea for the killer, the fainted Hinata and the panda doll. He an Killy(Gaara had named him Killy). They started a little chit-chat.

"So...how long have you been a killer, Killy?"

"muffle muffle muffle" (He had a mask)

"Interesting... so why did you started killing?" He asked.

" muffle muffle muffle muffle muffle, muffle muffle muffle muffle.(15 minutes later...), breath muffle muffle muffle...!"

Gaara took out a tissue paper from his sleeve and whipped his eye. "Poor thing...sigh...I know what you mean, man."

"muffle?"(really?)

"Yeah, I was banned from my kingdom 'cause I 'accidentally' killed a maid."

Killy pat's his back .

"Shall we continue?"

"muffle" (sure)

They got up, Gaara took Hinata and Killy started his chain-saw (he didn't closed it). Then, they started running. After a few minutes, Gaara felt and he was on the floor. As Killy approached, a lightening struck was seen and Gaara was able to see who he was, it was Temari! (He couldn't see 'cause it was dark and Temari invented the story just to make hime believe that it was not her).

"T-T-Temari?!"

"Ha! Told y'a I would scare you. All these years of torturing fright was-" She was cut of by a 'Dynamic Entry!'. She got kicked in the face. The lights were on and the one that kicked her was the one and only, Rock Lee! YOSH!

Hinata suddenly woke up and said "R-Rock Lee? W-what are you doing?" she was confused. "I was called here by Neji, who wanted help for putting in place this charming place...Though, it would look pretty-er whit green walls. Anyways...When I came, I gladly helped him threw his youthful house work whit some helpful speech of youth when he suddenly screamed something about 'Shut up', 'sick of youth talk', 'lame' and other nasty words. And that's when he tied me up behind the bathroom door. Oh by the way, Neji's PJ's fit's you perfectly!" Lee said and then did the good guy pose. "But how come I didn't saw you when I changed in the bathroom?!" Gaara asked, a bit embarrassed. "Well, when you opened the door, you pushed too hard so I slid under the towels that hanged on the door. I couldn't also say a thing 'caus he poked me in a way so he could temporarily shot my vocal cords. Then, when Temari went threw the toilet by chasing Gaara whit her chain-saw, she untied me by accident and almost cut me..." He glared at Temari and continued "Then I waited for the right moment to save the day!"

As Rock Lee continued his talk about how he saved the day, Gaara asked why Temari had a chain-saw. "Well, it's because that's my new job, I cut small bushes in front of houses." Temari explained. "Oh, but why did you came here whit your chain-saw and pretended to be a murderer?" Gaara asked. "To teach you to not to cut off peoples! Hmpf. And I swear, the next person that interrupts me will- " "Hey do you wanna know who t ought me 'Dynamic Entry'?" He started to do a weird call; it was a mix of a turkey and an Indian, but instead of saying 'gloo gloo gloo' (the sound of the turkey) he said 'youth'. Witch was pretty funny.

As Temari was gonna comment on the fact that she was cut off, she got cut off bye none other then Gai Sensei! "HELLO EVERY BODY!" Gai shouted as he suddenly appeared "H S M P BOLOGNA!" (Naruto abridged ) Temari screamed of anger. Then she left

And as usual, They did the youthful hug. "Lee!" "Gai Sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai Sensei!" and a wave background appeared.

After a few minutes, team spandex left and Gaara and Hinata went to bed after the 2nd movie. He slept on the couch; who was quite comfortable, and Hinata in her bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

WOOT! I finally finished! Well, that's what happened in a stormy night! Hope you liked it! R&R if wanted. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! You thought I died or that the story was finished; I was doing a bit like the shippuuden and the 'time skip'...of two moths!!! :3 but instead, it's a...umm...(insert day's of not continuing story)...anyways, the story happens a few moths after the 'movie' incident and Gaara and Hinata are good friends and it will be a mushy-mushy goo-goo chapter . Now, on to the story

---

Chapter 6

It was an ordinary day Hinata's house, until she realized how plain her walls were. She the thought of what color she would use: lilac for her bedroom, pearly gray for the bathroom & kitchen and light blue for the livingroom. She then thought that she couldn't do that all by herself. She took her cell phone and signaled Neji's number. It ranged but didn't answer it. She sighed. Then she called Gaara, it answered.

Temari: Hello?

Hinata: Temari?, it's me, Hinata.

Tem: Hi hinata!

Hina: Ano...Is Gaara there?

Tem: Oh, he just left to the bakery. Sorry.

Hina: It's ok, can you tell him to call back when he comes back?

Tem: Sure, Anything for Gaara's girl-I mean friend!

Hina: ...?

Hinata then heard the doorbell ring.

Hina: I got to go, someone's there.

Tem: Ok, later!

Hina: Bye Temari.

She went to the door and opened it. She then saw Gaara. "G-Gaara! I thought you were at the bakery?!" Hinata asked confused. "Well, since I know that you like cinnamon rolls, I thought that you would like to go to the bakery whit me. My treat!" Gaara explained. "Oh, thank you!...but, you don't need to buy me a cinnamon roll." Said Hinata. "Nah, you are my only friend, so I wouldn't like to lose you." he said. "How sweet of you!"She commenced "But let me get my stuff-" she was interrupted 'caus as sh e turned to get her stuff, Gaara took his arm and said "Are you sure you want to go out side 'caus of 'you know who' " .

_Flash back_

_It was a few weeks ago and they were talking and Hinata confessed that she had a crush on Naruto_. _"Good for you!"He said happy for her "Thanks but..." she said "But what?" He asked. "But I'm to shy and every time I see him, I can't talk or even not get embarrassed..." she finished looking down. "I'll help you." "Really...thank you so much" and she gave him a friendly hug and he hugged back._

_End of flash back_

"I'll do it!"Hinata said whit a burst of confidence.

----

They were walking on the street-walk and Hinata suddenly stopped and hid behind Gaara's back whit a huge blush, he then knew what's up; she saw Naruto. Gaara stopped, turned around, held Hinata's arms(high enough to almost touch her shoulders) looked into her eyes and said "Hyuga Hinata...Do as I said and I promise that all will be ok, if not...I will be there for you." "O-Ok..."

She stood straight and walked to where naruto was, she closed her eyes and bowed at Naruto as greeting. "Oi! HInata chan!! How are you?" Naruto asked "I'm fine...Naruto-kun..." She said blushing as always. _"She's weird..."_ Naruto thought. "Ano, Who is Panda-men over there? Is he your boyfriend?" He said pointing at Gaara. "Nani!!(what) N-N-N-NO!! H-He isn't, he's just a good friend...that's all!...really!" She said backing up and shook her head as disapproval as Gaara came forward and said to Naruto whit is awesome glare "...Did you just called me 'Panda-Men'?" Naruto was all white-like in the anime when they are shocked, but in this case, it was of fear- "I-I d-didn't mean t-to call you that, I just-" Naruto said, trying to not get beaten by him. "What ever..." Gaara replied, seeing that it wouldn't go nowhere.

Naruto slowly took a few steps on the side to get a bit away from him and went closer to Hinata and asked for his name. Since it was the first time he was so close, Hinata said his name in a low tone and because of this, Naruto didn't understand his name and said to Gaara "Ok, I'm sorry...uhh...Gawrwa...?" Hinata and Gaara slapped their fore head at the same time. "It's Gaara..." "Yeah, that's what I said 'Gaara'!...Jeez..." Naruto said trying to keep his 'non-exciting' cool.

"_Gawd, he's such a moron...I wonder why Hinata even like's him..."_Gaara thought.

"_Yeah! Hina-Hime could have been whit us!"_

"_What the crap?!, I thought you left for ever?!"_

"_Heh, apparently, I'm still there. Poor guy..."_

"_Don't call me that! And why did you have to come after all these moths?! You could have stayed at 'I-don't-care-where-it-is land!"_

"_I wished, but I'm banned...I wonder why...?"_

"_...Just shut the hell up, would you?"_

"_Nope, sorry dude."_

"_You know I hate you and I wish you a horrible, painful death?"_

"_Yeah, I love you too."_

"_Just go...or else..."_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else...Bla Bla Bla. Ha! Take that!"_

"_NOOOO!!!!!!!111!!!1!1one!!!!!!11!1!"_

Gaara innerly smirked.

After his passionate talk whit Shukaku, he looked at Hinata telling her to say something to Naruto, she nudged.

Before she could even say a thing, Naruto spoked up first. "So Hinata chan? Did you know that there were a festival coming up? It's for couples only! Believe It!"

"Oh...really?" Hinata blushed, she thought she new what he was going to say. "Yeah! And guess who will be my girlfriend?" Hinata blushed even deeper and had butterflies in her stomach. "It's..." Hinata could hear her hart beat. "My one and only...Sakura-Hime!" Hinata felt her hart stopped. Her hart ached and felt like it had fallen and shattered into pieces. "O-Oh...Good for you..." She said, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. Gaara also felt sad for her, he then angrily looked at Naruto as he said "When I asked her out, she said 'Why don't you asked Hinata out?' and then I said 'Nah, she's weird, She is in the bottom of my 'to date' list" and he kept bragging on until Hinata suddenly left, running to her home whit her right arm on her eyes, trying to hide the tears.

Gaara looked at her as she ran back home. He approached Naruto as he was still talking since he didn't realized that she left. "You! How could you?!" Gaara asked, is voice full of hatred. "Oh, it's simple, I went to see sakura when I knew Sasuke took Ino instead of her, then-" he was cut of by a punch in the face. He felt on his back and shout "What the hell I is wrong whit you?!" "What is YOUR problem? After all these years she always had loved you, even before you knew Sakura and how could you never saw that? Tell me!" Gaara said whit his fist ready to hit him anytime. "What she did?! But it's too late for her now, I love Sakura and it will never ever change. And besides, why do you even care for her?! She's weird she always stutter and she is never talk loud." Naruto started to rant all the reasons of why he think Hinata is weird. "You...How can you hate her when she's the sweetest person ever. I bet that even if you kill her, she will say sorry that she stained your shirt whit her blood! I hate you!!" Gaara said whit all his anger and hate towards him. He suddenly punched him in the stomach; Naruto felt down as he toiled him self in a ball and was cursing at Gaara. Gaara left and went to Hinata's.

Hinata was so sad that she didn't even bother of closing the door when she came in and directly went to her room and started crying in her bed whit her pillow strongly squashed in her arms. She now hated Naruto and Sakura more then ever; she used to dislike her a bit but not much because she knew Naruto loved her and that she was a little pinky snob.

Hinata then heard knocking on her room door; it was Gaara. "G-Gaara...? W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked trying to hold her tears as he came in her room. "Well, the door was open...so I came in." Gaara said. "..." Hinata started to cry harder. He felt sad just seeing her cry. He slowly approached her and sat next to her on the bed. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here." He said as he lend his hand on her shoulder and he started rubbing her back. She lift her head and had a questioning look on her face. "Like I said earlier, I will be there for you, no matter what!" He explained whit a sincere look on his face. "G-Gaara!" Hinata suddenly thrust herself in his arms. Gaara was surprised but he dealt whit it; he was even happy. "I'm here, I'm here..." he said soothing her and rubbing her back again. Hinata held im tighter and lend her head on his shoulder and started crying close to his neck. Hinata felt protected in his arms; she liked that; she wanted to stay in his arms and so did he.

Minutes later, Hinata felt a bit better and started to calm down. Gaara whipped her tears and asked "Are you feeling better now?" "Y-yeah...a bit" she snuggled a bit in his arms for comfort. When she realized what she had done she blushed deeply and at her surprise, so did he. Gaara let go of her and Hinata hid her face under in her hands to hid the blush. There were an awkward silence. They both now looked at the walls in different directions. "...My w-walls would need some decoration..." Hinata said trying to change the subject. "...If you say so...How about we will go get the paint as we go to the bakery?" Gaara suggest. "...Okay." She answered.

_---_

End of chapter 6! Sorry if it was small but if I had also did the shopping part, I would jump to the next chapter ; so...how was it? I'm sooo sorry of not continuing is such a long time! Gomen-nessai all of you! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Well, in the next chapter, they will go shopping! Hoped you liked it and see you all next chapter! Bye:D


	7. Chapter 7

Hi you all! How are you? Well, here's today's chapter they go shopping!! A pass time for all girls minus me(I'm not the shopping type...) Anyhow, there's the story...but since this chapter is small, you could shrink the web page in half so you can see how long it is.

Recap: "...My w-walls would need some decoration..." Hinata said trying to change the subject. "...If you say so...How about we will go get the paint as we go to the bakery?" Gaara suggest. "...Okay." She answered.

---

Whit Gaara's help, Hinata was able to stand up and walk a bit but she still needed to hold on him since she was really sad, well, not much now but enough to need help. They slowly walked threw the house and went outside. "Are you ok Hinata?" Gaara asked as she let go of him. "I-I think I can handle it..." Hinata said. They walked down the stairs slowly, then, they were walking at a normal pace and Hinata was only holding him by the sleeve. As they passed by the road they were last time, Gaara saw Naruto still coiled in a ball from the punch he gave him earlier. Gaara approached Hinata and said in a low voice "You should close your eyes, ears and keep walking until I say so. Ok?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, but wh-" She said as she closed her eyes then, she was cut by Gaara as he put his hands an her ears as they passed in front of Naruto so she wouldn't know that Naruto was on the floor in pain and swearing.

They finally arrived a the market place and went in the bakery. Gaara approached the lady and asked for a french bread and 2 cinnamon rolls; one for Hinata a bigger one for him. They sat at the table that was close to an ice cream shop. "Wait here, I'll go get something." Gaara said as he got up, let his half eaten roll and went to the ice cream shop. Hinata looked at his roll seeing that she have ate the half of what he did. "How can boys possibly eat that much in less the a minute...? And why did he went to the ice cream shop, I don't think he went to get ice cream...although I would like some now..." Hinata thought. Suddenly she heard a 'toc' and gazed at a magnificent strawberry milkshake whit a cherry on top. She looked up to see that it was Gaara who bought that, he also had a plastic bag of the ice ream shop.

"What whit is that face? Surprised?""Huh? But w-why did you bought that? And...How did you know that I wanted ice cream?" Hinata asked.

Gaara sat at his place and started explaining. "Well, when you live whit an older sister that orders you to do 'girly' stuff, I, how can I say that...know what girls want when tings happens..." "Oh...That doesn't bother you?"She asked "Well, my brother didn't last long, he left after two weeks...and besides, I couldn't leave since it's my house..." he said. "But why she lives at your place? And why you?" She asked once again as she slurped her milkshake. "...Your quite curious today..." Hinata blushed "anyways," he continued, "Her house burned out since she was baking something and she isn't the best cook around and she lives whit me because, if we put my brother and sister in the same room, it would be the end of both of there lives..." He finished. As he took his milkshake, he drank it to fast and got a brain-freeze. He put his two hands on each side of his head and wacked his head on the table. Hinata went to him and asked what was wrong. Gaara said between head aches "Brain...Freeze...ow...hurts...the pain...suffering..." Hinata sighed, she was afraid that he was badly injured. "It will pass...just don't d-drink it to fast." she said to assure him "First...iced...anything...ever..." Then, he was ok.

"_That's it...I'll never take anything that's iced."_

"_**Wow, you are that weak!6 gosh, I wonder how Hina-hime does to still be your girl? She must be humiliated."**_

"_Argh! She. Is. Not. My. Girl fiend. She is just a friend. That's all!"_

"_**Well, she' a girl and she is a friend..."**_

"_No she isn't! End of story! Good bye!"_

"_**Nah, not yet, I didn't tortured you enough yet...oh, and did you knew that the 'Bla Bla Bla' doesn't work on me anymore?"**_

"_...crap..."_

"_**Yup!"**_

"_I hat you so much...even more than milkshakes..."_

"_**And do you know what I will do to you today?"**_

"_Why do I feel that I will regret it?...Yes"_

" _** :3(Shukaku's face)...(starts saying things that proves that they are a couple)" **_

"_No!!! Stop it!"_

Shukaku continued. Gaara wacked his head again on the table to hopefully, killing Shukaku.

"Ano...G-Gaara, are you sure t-that your ok, we can go see the doctor." She asked, really worried and embarrassed that everyone was looking at them. He stopped waking his head and said that he doesn't need to and realized that he had a bruise on his forehead. He hid his face in shame and quickly removed it since he touched his bruise. He then asked Hinata to remind him to never eat ice cream/ milkshakes and/or slushes. She nudged and they went to the paint store.

They went to the store, chosen a color and went to pay. As they waited for the recip, Hinata spotted flyers and the one that got her attention, as the one Naruto mentioned, the festival for couples. She poked Gaara, then she shoed him the flyer, he took it.

As he read the flyer, Hinata took the recip and grab the gallons of paint whit much misery because it was heavy and the handles were small so it hurt her hands. When she saw a bench, she quick-walk to it and sat while Gaara continued his road; he didn't knew she had stopped. "So, do you want to..." He started and quickly realized that he was alone. He turned and saw Hinata on the bench, he walked to her and asked if she was ok "Daijobu deska?" "Daijobu da." Hinata answered. He sat next to her and looked at her hands that laid lazily on her sides. "So...what do you think about the festival? Do you want to go?" Gaara asked. "But it's only for couples...we can't go...even if I wished..." Hinata answered. "What if...never mind..." He suggested. "What if what?" She asked. "What if...you might think I'm crazy...that we pretend that we are couples...maybe..." He said. "...It's crazy enough that it just might work!" She said "Really?" "Really!" "Ok then, but the festival is in a week from now." "Well, I need to paint my house, and it might need a day or two...And we will probably need to practice our act as a couple." she said. "Ok. So, are we ready to go home?" Gaara said. "Ok, just wait, I ha ve to take these...ugh!...heave...gallons...of...paint!" she said as she lifted the gallons. "Uh...do you need help?"Gaara asked. She nudged and asked him to take one. He took it and his hand suddenly hanged low. "Wow, this is heavy!"

---

end of chapter 7! It took me 3 day to right it (Between days) and it ended up small ¬¬ sigh any who, Expect the next chapter to be small since it will only be the house painting...yeah...so Have a wonderful week/day abnd see you all at the next chapter! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome to my gaahina story titled as 'New Neighborhood' on it's newly and improved chapter called...chapter 8:D Sorry if it took so long D: (sorry if you thought that I forgot it or was dead or something...I just had a super huge mega extreme block!!...Blocks are evil !!!) well, this chapter is the painting chapter and maybe...the couple practice...maybe... Any who, here's this chapter and if you think that it is to small, shrink the web page in half. Oh, and I decided that I shall write it in a new way.

.:Recap: . "Ok. So, are we ready to go home?" Gaara said. "Ok, just wait, I ha ve to take these...ugh!...heavy...gallons...of...paint!" she said as she lifted the gallons. "Uh...do you need help?"Gaara asked. She nudged and asked him to take one. He took it and his hand suddenly hanged low. "Wow, this is heavy!"

—

It was the day after the shopping, Hinata had woken up whit the sound big trucks; it was the carnival that was coming and installing the attractions. She did her usual morning ritual, get up, take a shower, eat break feast and got dressed. After that, she pushed all her furniture in the middle of each room and laid plastic on the floor so that she wouldn't satin the floor... after a few hours, it was finished and like on cue, the door bel rang; it was Gaara. She opened it and greeted him. At her surprise, he was in an odd shirt that was bigger then his usual size and some old ripped off pants. "Ohayoo(good morning), Hinata-chan" Gaara said as if he was happy. " Ohayoo Gaara-kun" Hinata said as she smiled and went to the side of the door so Gaara could enter. He did so and let fall on the floor the bag he had on his back and walked to the living room.

As he entered, he realized that the room was even bigger then last time; there were no furniture in the room. He was looking at the room like the first time he was here.

'_...She...really is rich...'_

'_**Heck, yeah!'**_

'_...slap's forehead _

'_**Hi to you too.'**_

'_Why do you always have to appear when I think, can I at least have one day of free ?'_

'_**Hmm...'**_

'_Pwease??????????'_

'_**sigh...fine...just 1 day! And, since I feel nice, you may choose when...'**_

' _:D OK!!...I chose the day of the festival!!'_

'_**Consider your self lucky...'**_

Gaara got out of his thoughts when he arrived at the center of the living room, he looked at the floor, seeing that it was covered whit plastic to not stain the floor. He looked at his right and saw the two cans of paint a paint brush on top of them.

Hinata appeared behind him, it scared him since he didn't heard her coming. "Ano...I didn't knew you wore that kind of clothes." Hinata said as Gaara turned around and saw his clothes. "Oh, this? It's my brother Kankuro's cloths." He answered. "Aren't you afraid that he would be mad at you by staining them?" "Nah, he's forgot this years ago when he last came...and besides...I'm sure he doesn't fit in it anymore..." "Oh..." Hinata finished.

They went to the corner where the cans of paint were. Hinata took the paint opener and tried her best to open it, but no luck. Gaara asked if he could open it and she gave it to him. He took it and bent to the paint. Put the can opener at the lid and started opening it, neither did he was able to open the dreaded pint. "Hinata...Stay back...This might get ugly..." Gaara said majestically as he got up from his kneeled position. "W-What are you going to do?" Hinata asked. Gaara had taken out a hammer out of nowhere and said "This..." .

Hinata walk backwards and was ready. He lift the hammer high, then, as he was pushing it down, Hinata shouted a small 'Wait!'. He stopped very quickly but boy did it hurt. He had stopped millimeters before touching the can. "What is it?" He asked whit a fake smile, hiding the pain in his arms. "Well, If you use the hammer, wouldn't you be closing the can harder...instead...of closing it..." Hinata said unsure if she should say it. Gaara sighed and sat on the ground and rubbed his chin while thinking "...your right..."

He sat for a while, thinking of a way to open the paint can of doom ( anything he wasn't able to do/open or do what other persons are able to, called it 'evil" or "of doom' ). Then. He looked at the paint can once more, and realized that it had a 'lift here' sticker. He slapped his fore head.

He got up, stand in a proud-full pose and said "Oy, hinata-chan, I figured it out. We can finally paint!". Hinata came back from the kitchen, she was doing a batch of cookies while he was at it. "What is it?" She said excitedly knowing that they can finally paint and posed the batch on the top of the stove so it can cool off. She went closer to him and waited patiently that he could tell him what was the soution.

As she lend out her arm to nudged his left shoulder, he said "...by the smell of the cookies, can you bring me one...please?" he turned at her whit an expression that said that he desperately needed one. She sighed and went to the kitchen. Gaara didn't want to let Hinata know that it was that simple to open the can, so, he made sure that she wouldn't be there to open it. He looked in the direction of the kitchen and quickly opened the can. Hinata came whit one cookie in her hand, and an other one in her mouth. She gave it to him and pouted when she saw the lid already open. She didn't want to bother him on how he opened it, so she let it go.

Little did Gaara knew, eating cookies gave him a little side effect, it made shukaku posses him, depending on the cookie though, the more it was good, the longer shukaku will control him. And sadly, the cookie was excellent.

Gaara got up and his head started to hurt. He put his hands on each side of his head and tried to make the pain go away, but, it was too late, Shukaku possessed him. Gaara first fell on the ground, then, Hinata went to him, startled at the sudden movement. She put one hand under his head in case he had hit his head in the process.

Gaara, who was actually Shukaku, got up and ignored Hinata. He took two paint brush, one in each hand. He dipped them in that paint, stared at the blank wall and narrowed his eyes. In his mind, he was in a cowboy suit and he was in a western field whit a ball of hay rolling in the back and the western song of when to men are front to front whit there guns ready( you got the idea). He shift position and held each paint brush like a gun. Hinata, who was wondering what was happening and approached him whit a worried look in her face. Out of nowhere, he said "Asta lavista...Baby..."

At first, Hinata thought that he was talking to her, so she closed her eyes, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see a maniacal grin on his face glaring at the wall, then, hen shook the brushes like a wet dog to dry itself, and he got paint every where. Then, he dipped the brushed back in the paint, and started running side to side on each corner of the wall, painting it.

Hinata didn't knew what was happening, first, he was normal, then weird and now kid-ish. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining stuff, and thus, it was real. She approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder; it startled him and he let out a yelp ( not the high pitch ones). His yelp made her yelped and she started choking on the remains of cookie she had in her mouth. As she cough she felt on her knees and hold herself on her knees coughing like mad.

Shukaku. Secretly loving his hime and not wanting to be accused of murder, he went to her and held her in his arm whit only one thing in mind...CPR...(ok, first kiss as Shukaku would say). As he licked his lip, he approached her slowly and were a few inches that there noses touched. Hinata looked at him wide eyed, she had stopped coughing but he apparently didn't noticed and before she knew it, his lips were touching hers. She was too surprised to do anything. He started pushing her on the floor whit his weight and deepened the kiss but Hinata held her hands on his chest, trying her best to push him back. Since he was obviously stronger and heavier then she was, he pinned her on the floor. He now had one hand behind her head and started playing whit her long silky hair. Hinata was furiously blushing. And then, being unable to support this anymore (even if she was starting to like this a bit), she slapped him.

Gaara finally came back to himself and wondered what he was doing on top of hinata, kissing and why his cheek hurts. He got off of her and sat aback. Rubbing the back of his head and then rubbing his cheek. "What happened...?" He said a little confused as he looked at the traumatized Hinata. "Y...you d-don't...r-remember..!?" She said in disbelief. How can he have not know what was happening when HE was the one he caused all this...misadventure.

"...No I don't..." he said as he got up and walked to Hinata to give her a hand to get up. She was uncertain of what he would do next. She slowly took his hand and got up and went to lay on the sofa, not looking at him.

Gaara felt an awkward feeling between the both of them. He decided to go sit next to her and talk about it. As he sat, Hinata ignored him and stared at the half painted wall. "...May I ask what happened?" Gaara said once he was comfortably sat on the couch. Hinata didn't answer and then looked at the floor.

He knew that meant that it was an awkward situation. He started to think about it. _"Cookie, head ache, Hinata, floor, kiss, slap...Oh shit!!"_ He knew what happened. Shukaku got the control of him and did...something he wasn't sure what he did to her. He turned at her and calmly said: "Oy...Hinata-chan...gomen nessai...I didn't mean to do this...sigh...I have to tell you something..."

Hinata looked at him whit teary eyes and an expression that said to continue his explanation. "Well, you see...I know it sound's...weird but, I...sorta have...an other side of me, and, sometimes...it can take over me...so...I am not responsible of what I did..." Hinata looked at him confused . "Do you believe me?" He asked

"..." was Hinata's only reply. He took that as a no. He sighed and went closer to her and gently hugged her. "Please forgive me...I never wanted this to happened...you are my only friend...and I don't want to lose you...please...forgive me"

Hinata was startled by this. She felt like she was gonna cry, but held the tears inn. She hugged him back and let her tears flow down her cheeks. He patted her back and told her that it would be ok.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

After the mushy moment ( I ran out of dialog and action for that moment ; ). Hinata turned on the radio and they took there respectful paint brush and started painting. There was a song that had rhythm in it started to play. Hinata unconsciously started dancing to it and before she knew it, she started spinning and the brush accidentally slipped off her hand and felt on Gaara's gorgeous red hair. He twitched. Hinata put her hands on her mouth and stated blushing. Gaara felt that she must repay what she had done.

So...he dipped his paint brush, walk towards Hinata and panted her face. He started from her right cheek, passing on her nose, and to the left cheek. Hinata was surprised at this. She took his wrist and snatched the brush out of his hand and she did the same thing he did on her. He blinked and took the can of paint in his hands and threatened her to spill it all over her. She stood still and slowly put the paint brush on the plastic covered floor as a sign of surrender. He smirked.

After a few hours, they had finished and left the room before they got intoxicated by the smell of paint overload. Hinata decided to go clan her face from the paint. As she did that, Gaara looked at himself, he was such a mess. If his father would see him like this, god know what he would have done. He was the youngest child of the king of the desert; he was a prince. He was also the next one to take his father's place since the eldest was a girl, so she couldn't get the title and neither did his older brother since he was too 'immature' and he still played whit dolls. But, ever since he 'accidentally' killed a maid back at his home castle, he was banished from his home country, but, under one condition. He had to have a wife when he reached 18 and that he would 'control' his inner side (it was Shukaku who actually killed the maid) and thus, here he is.

Hinata left the bathroom and said to Gaara that he could clean himself now. He nudged and went in there. He looked in the mirror and for an instant, he thought he was looking at his brother Kankuro. He put his hands under the water that flew down the sink. He washed the paint off. He got out and was greeted by the good smell of dinner. He went to the kitchen and saw Hinata cooking something, but he couldn't see what since she was in front of him. "What are you cooking?" he asked as he came closer.

She turned around and saw that Gaara was just a few steps from her"Oh...It's just a little something". He took a glance at what she was cooking, there was 2 steaks, a large amount of vegetable on a frying pan and rice on a little cauldron. "Little something!? You do know that I am not eating here tonight...right?" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "...oh..." She looked backed at the meal she was cooking and hand her head low.

Seeing this, he felt bad and made a decision and he didn't cared if Temari would scold him when he got back home. "Sigh...fine...I'll stay for dinner..." Whit that said, she had a genuine smile on her face, then blushed at her reaction. "Ano... you don't need to..if you don't want to..." she said whit fidgeting er fingers.

Gaara suddenly realized how cute she was when she did that. The memory of what his father said came back in mind; he had to marry a girl if he wanted to go back to his home town. He looked at Hinata and he suddenly felt something in his chest. He never felt something like this. And he wanted to know what it meant.

End of chappy 8 :3 hope you liked it well, I made this from 10:30 pm to midnight D:, and I who promised to myself that I would sleep earlier tonight...oh well. I'm so glad that my block is **FINALLY** over !!! YATTA!! Oh, and sorry if the characters are a bit OOC (ell it is a humor/romance story :P )there's any misspelling and if you ever got lost while reading ; And just to make things clear: This story is far from ending and this story will take time before they are together...well...half of it...anyways, Good day and oyasumi-nessai!!


	9. Chapter 9

Dun dun...dun dun...dunununununununn... the moment you'd all been waiting for, chapter 9!!!1!!!!!1!!!!!i!!1!one1:D

anyways, sorry for the big delay TT-TT but now, I think things will be going perfect now since I have my story complete in my head D

Recap: Hinata has invited Gaara to eat dinner at her place and Gaara had a flash back about what his father said.

* * *

It started to get dark when dinner was served. Hinata laid the 2 plates on the table carefully, one in front of each other's chair. She whipped her hands on the apron she had and called Gaara's name so he would know that dinner is ready.

Gaara, who was in the living room enjoying the cartoons, heard the call and quick walked to the kitchen. He smelled the food and already was ready to devour the dish like if there were no tomorrow. He grabbed a fork and a knife and he almost stabbed his stake but was cut by the soft voice of his hime, 'Itadakimasu...?' she said, not sure if he was used to say things like that before eating. Gaara looked up and looked at her like a lost puppy. He hasn't eaten this morning and he refuses to eat her sister's cooking since it was inedible. If you give her a pan and a stove, it was the end of the world.

Hinata saw his pleading sparkling eyes and sighed, and she ate, telling him that he could eat also. Gaara re-took the fork and knife and had an evil diabolical grin on his face. He was about to devour the oh so good tasting steak until the heard a knock on the door.

Gaara sighed out really loud and posed his fork that held the juicy steak that was a half of a millimeter form his bottom lip. He turned around to see who was there whit a bored face that said 'you-better-be-here-for-a-good-and-important-reason-or-else'

He finally got up and walked to the front door, inquired by the very loud sobbing. To his surprise(well, not really...), it was Ino. He walked to Hinata and saw that I:no has passed out in her arms since she was weak from running and crying.

He looked at Hinata demanding what now. When his gazed reached hers, he read in her eyes that she clearly said: 'help-me-bring-Ino-on-the-sofa-so-that-she-can-rest-...-or-else-I'll-give-her-your-dinner' Gaara sweat dropped and put Ino on her back and walked to the living room. Once there, he just let Ino fall on the couch so he can FINALLY eat in peace.

Hinata then came to see if Ino was alright. She didn't knew what happened. When she arrived, she barely had time to open the door and she came in crying words that she couldn't understand. She glanced back at her and saw that Gaara obviously just let her lifelessly fall in the sofa. She sighed and placed her correctly.

She walked to her room and Gaara spotted her pacing to her room. Two minutes late and some bangs, thumps, small yelped sound of cloth falling and finally, saw her coming down whit pillows and covers arm full. One bad step and she could fall and hurt herself. And as thought so, she fell but, since she was surrounded by numerous soft and squishy stuff, she was ok. Gaara then went back devouring his dish like a rabid dog.

Hinata walked to Ino and lift her head so she could place a pillow under her head and then she posed blankets on her. She looked at Ino whit a worried look and went back to the kitchen.

As Gaara peacefully finished his last and final bite of his flavor-ish delightful meal. Then, out of nowhere, Hinata spoke.

"Gaara...I wanted to-" Hinata stopped in her sentence as she realized that she scared him and that he was now choking...oh well..she had her revenge...well...sorta..

Gaara was still sitting and his legs were on the side of the chair, his right hand holding on the table border, his left hand on his throat and his eyes were wide open. He was now coughing his lungs out. Hinata jumped a bit when she saw him like that and instantly went to grab a glass of water for our poor choking beloved red head.

As Hinata came back to him, he instantly got up and snatched the cup and quickly drank it, so fast that water was sliding out of his mouth and leaking on his cheeks. And when the glass was finished, he slammed it on the table, sighed and at back on the chair.

"...Sorry..." Hinata said not looking at him, she knew it was her fault that he choked. "...You should stop scaring the crap out of me, you know." He stated, they both knew that if she continued, he will dir sooner than supposed to.

"I-I didn't mean to...I just-" She stopped mid sentence and blushed as Gaara posed his index finger on her lips. "Don't apologize for something you didn't did on purpose." He said whit a sincere stare and a soothing voice. She felt that she could just melt right here and now. She fainted. He sighed and dragged her to her bed.

Oh joy, he now has to take care of to unconscious girls.

"_**You know, I kinda like this situation right now...hehe..."**_

"_...Not now...and shut up...I'm not in the mood of arguing right now..."_

"_**Why? I thought it was your hobby?...oh right, it's fantasizing about Hina-hime"**_

"_WHAT!? No freaking way in hell I EVER fantasized about her and her nice silky hair, and her soft pale skin, and he-"_

"_**Riiiiight..."**_

"_I neve- . . ."_

"_**"**_

"_D "_

"_**XP"**_

"_¬¬"_

Hours later

Hinata woke up a bit before Ino did. She came back to the kitchen and made a cup of tea and then went to the living room. She didn't remember that Ino was there, she she jumped and a bit of tea fell oh Ino's face and she woke up whit a head but. Hinata fell back and spilled all her tea on her clothes. She was now all wet.

"Ow...my head..." Ino said as she rubbed her head. "What happened?" Ino ask as she saw a wet Hinata and a emotionless Gaara. "The question is," Gaara stared, walking closer to Ino, "Why are YOU here and why?"

Ino looked at her hands that were holding the blanket tightly, forcing herself not to cry again. "Well...It all started when me and Sasuke-" Ino was cut off by Gaara "Sasuke and 'I'" Ino sighed and continued "Sasuke and 'I', were at the restaurant eating together since his my boyfriend and all, so, I realized that he wasn't enjoying the date like always and he seemed to avoid me, so I asked him what's wrong...then...he...he...he said that...sob that he was whit me just to make a girl jealous and stuff...but, since it seemed that it didn't worked, he dumped me, like if I was just a pawn..." She was now holding her pillow in her arms, squeezing it so she can not cry another river.

"Aw...poor thing..." Hinata said as she felt sad and empathic ad she came to her and gave her a hug, she hugged back. Gaara just sighed, he knew Sasuke was a guy like that, even if he just saw him once at the pizza place that was at the same time a video store. He sighed and went to Hinata and told her that it was about time that he went back home. Hinata nodded and he left.

As he crossed the road, he coincidentally bumped Sasuke who was walking down the streets as Gaara was only crossing the street. After Gaara was ok, he was face to face whit him sasuke was a bit taller than him. "Watch where your going..." Sasuke glared as he continued his walked but was stopped by Gaara, who grabbed his sleeve. "Where do you think your going?" Gaara asked as Sasuke turned around. "Duh, home" he said like if it was the most obvious thing in world.

"Why did you do this?" Gaara sneered at Sasuke. "Did what?" Sasuke replied. "Why did you took Ino as a pawn, do you realize that it's bad to platy whit other peoples hearts!?" Gaara asked, starting to be mad and had his hands in fists, also did Sasuke. "Unlike what you may think, I'm not a greed person that only thinks for myself, I actually helped two other peoples whit it..." Gaara held a look that demanded explication.

"...Since Naruto is my best friend and that I know he likes Sakura, and knowing that Sakura and Ino are all over me, I planned this: I'll take Ino as 'girl friend' so like that, Sakura will stop hovering over me every day and she'll open her eyes, realizing that Naruto loves her. And as you might have noticed, they are now together. And, by dumping Ino, she will lost all admiration of me and good by rabid fangirls!" Sasuke explained as he crossed his arms behind his back, like if he was proud and relived that the fangirl problem was now solved.

Gaara was so mad that he could do such a thing, he punched Sasuke on the stomach, but, being the black belt in karate Sasuke was, he deflected the punch and managed to make Gaara flip and fall. Gaara got up and ran to give him a revengeful blow of doom. but all of a sudden, it all went black.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of doom D

Enjoy

—

Bip Bip Bip

Bips were the only sounds that echoed in the white sterile room. Gaara laid in a bed. Every thing was still blank and he couldn't move yet. His body was aching, he was laying in bed for what seemed an eternity. What ticked him most, was the fact that he lost to Sasuke. He now hated him even more then before.

'_...Sasuke-teme...Your so lucky I can't move right now... stupid black belt bastard... why does every one falls for him anyways?...What does he got that I don't!?...Ok, he is tall...well built..strong..'sexy'...handsome...'_

'_. . .'_

'_What about me!? I do have good points!!...like...uhh...I have red hair...A tatoo...I'm rich...sigh. Boy, it sucks to be me...I need to get fighting lessons or something...though I do have my sa-'_

'_Omg! The double me isn't there...That's new...what can I think now whit him out of the way...Hinata-hime'_

'_She's so pretty...she's cute when she blushes...I wonder why...though she has been blushing less these few days...before, she blushed when Naruto was there...so why is she blushing when I'm there...Does it means that...She loves me or am I just paranoid ?...'_

'_...'_

'_Why am I here anyways?...maybe if I open my eye-...why haven't I thought of that...maybe it's the weight on my chest-'_

'_a weight on my chest!?' _

Gaara quickly opened his eyes to see Hinata crying all over him. "...Hinata?" He asked, he thought he had seen an angel (A/N: corny, I know --;) "...G-Gaara!?" She said as she looked at Gaara, now crying of joy. She quickly swung her arms around his neck. She was so worried. "Gaara...your ok...your ok..." she stared saying, her voice muffled by Gaara's hospital clothes. Gaara hugged Hinata back, telling her that it's ok now.

"I-I-I've been waiting here a-all night, ever since it happened." She said, hugging him tighter. "...And what exactly happened?" He asked, he didn't remember a thing ever since the black out.

"W-Well..." Hinata started, sitting back on her bench next to Gaara's bed and whipping her tears away whit her sleeves. "I-I heard some noise out side...s-so Ino and I went to look what happened and I-I saw you on the floor, unconscious and S-Sasuke there. S-so, we asked what happened and ge said that he b-beat you up. T-then, Ino beat Sasuke for beating you up."

"_Great...a girl was able to beat him and not me..."_

"And t-then..." Hinata continued, "T-Temari came and c-called the ambulance... She asked me to go whit you since she aid that she was going to get your older brother...Kankuro..." She finished. She was now crying a bit louder so he took her in his arms to comfort her. To his surprise, she fell asleep a few minutes after.

He sat up a bit, laying his back on the th metal bars that was the head of the be. He took Hinata in his bed next to him so she can sleep peacefully as he sat up. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Just at this sight, he felt like grabbing her tightly in his arms and claim her as his for all eternity and pass the rest of his life whit her.

He was happy and started to feel the butterflies in his stomach again. He looked at her and saw that she had tears that seemed to have dried. Whit his thumb, he whipped her tears away and pulled her closer so that her head could rest on his shoulder.

If something happened to break this wonderful moment, he would take the flower vase and shove it deeply to the person's a-

'_Huh?, where did that came from?' _He gently let go of Hinata and held her firmly whit his other hand. He took the vase and saw a label on it. Gaara carelessly yanked it off and but the vase back to the side table. He then held the label in his right hand and took Hinata like he was earlier. He opened the piece of paper and read it, but to his surprise, it was blank.

'_Oh well...'_

'_**yawn Ahh...that was a nice nap...'**_

'_. . .'_

'_**Good morning to you too...Oh, what do we have here...'**_

'_I-I-It's not what you think!!'_

'_**Oh, so what is it?'**_

'_...Uhh...'_

'_**Well?...I'm waiting...unless...Oh my, you actually asked her out and then she was so glad that she glomped you and the you both had fun all night long and then she sodomize and then you she brought you in the hospital and she came to apologize then I woke up!! Am I right?? Hehe...I knew it...I'm so good...BOW DOWN TO THE ALL MIGHT SHUKAKU!! D'**_

'_. . . uhh...what the crap did you said and why you named yourself 'Shukaku' ?'_

'_**Cuz that's my name...'**_

'_...So your not me?'_

'_**Nope! I'm just a creepy spirit that was kicked out from spirit world, and since I had no place to go, and you happened to be born the exact millisecond that I was kicked out, so I took you body as holder...and ever since, we were the best buddies in the whole wide world:3'**_

'_...okay...wait...so if that means that your not me, so that means all the dreams that I had about Hinata was you mind manipulation!'_

'_**...no, that was from your own imagination...I can't control the dream department'**_

'_...oh...'_

'_**...Yeah...'**_

'_So...Shukaku...hows things?'_

'_**Fine...'**_

'_Ok...'_

'_**And you?'**_

'_Pretty well, Having Hinata-hime, t's heaven'_

'_**I see...'**_

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and Kankuro appeared in the frame. "Hey, little bro, are you-" Kankuro stopped as he saw that Gaara was whit Hinata. "...Am I interrupting something important...?" He asked, being confused, he wasn't sure if he was really seeing his baby brother. He who has always been apart and was socially challenged, had a girlfriend so quickly; Gaara had moved inn only been 3 months before Hinata did.

"Uhh..." Gaara was out of words, he was really embarrassed to been seen like this. Not that he didn't like it, but he knew all the things that Kankuro can do whit this information, and he knew he'll regret it. When he was younger (8 years old) he secretly kept his teddy bear and when Kankuro found out bout it, told it to Temari, who told it to her friends, who told it to their parents and it soon ended reaching his father, the king, and, since he was royalty, he wasn't allowed to have childish behavior, so, his father got rid of it and he never saw it again... God knows what will happen now, and if he was lucky, it wouldn't reach Hinata. Which he highly doubted.

"Move it!"

Gaara turned and saw that temari had pushed Kankuro out of the way so she could see Gaara. "OMG!! ARE YOU OK!?" She asked, a bit to loud for Gaara's ears. "Aww...and he has a girlfriend now...you've finally grown up!!" She said as she clapped her hands and did a victory dance.

"She's not my girlfriend, she happened to fall asleep and I placed her here so she can rest peacefully." Gaara said matter of factly. "Sure" Both Temari and Kankuro said in unison sarcastically. "What? It's true." Gaara said, defending himself.

"So..." Temari said, breaking the awkward silence and walked to the window, "Since it was raining today, the fair was cancelled and brought back to tomorrow." She sighed and walked close to Gaara "You know your lucky, ne Gaara? If you didn't got a fight whit Uchiha, you wouldn't be able to go to the festival whit Hinata liked you promised her." She said, poking Gaara's ribs whit her elbow. But since Gaara was wounded there, he flinched and pushed Temari aback. "Sorry..." She said, waving her hands like she wasn't going to get in big trouble. He glared at her

"Yeah..." Gaara said, looking at the window, he remembered that he was hearing rain falling when he was unconscious and he realized that when Hinata stopped crying, the rain has stopped at the same time. Maybe...just maybe, angels were crying whit Hinata, the fallen angel. His fallen angel.

–

End of chapter:D

I'm quite pleased whit it :3

I realized that threats helps motivate me. But pleads are ok too

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG!! I'm still alive :D

I bet you've forgotten all about this fic, huh?...and I'm sorry TT.TT I'm such an evil mofo u.u

So...

To fix that, I decided to do a long chapter!! It starts funny, and ends 'awwww' :3 enjoy!

-yayz-

well, let'S begin :3

* * *

Recap:

"Yeah..." Gaara said, looking at the window, he remembered that he was hearing rain falling when he was unconscious and he realized that when Hinata stopped crying, the rain has stopped at the same time. Maybe...just maybe, angels were crying whit Hinata, the fallen angel. His fallen angel.

* * *

Whit the sun setting down and the rays warming up a gentle soft skin, woke up a sleepy Hinata, who found herself tucked in the arms of a resting Gaara. Still drowsy, Hinata stayed in place, trying to analyze the current situation. There was a silence, a scream, a thump, a 'OMG what happened', a 'I'm okay', a 'is everything's alright?', and an other silence.

On the floor now laid a fainted Hinata, a woken up Gaara and a confused nurse. Gaara got off the bed and grabbed Hinata as he said that it was fine. The nurse nodded and left. As the nurse left, hut lays Hinata on his bed (again) and an other nurse came.

"Hello, I'm the nurse in training, I'm here for a check-up before you leave, M. Saba-" The pink haired nurse stopped in her tracks as she looked up her note pad as she remembered that he was the one who attacked her beloved blond lover. She looked at him, hatred showing up. She compressed her hate and pretending everything was alright.

"S-so...Sabaku...Can you please sit here for a while?" Sakura said whit clenched teeth.

Not much trusting the girl (he still doesn't knows who is Sakura), he sat in the chair Sakura mentioned. She asked him to take off his shirt and he did and threw it on the floor as his black shirt [insert reading fangirls screech and Sakura sat before him. She checked his ribs by poking it a bit to hard. Every poke, Gaara winced and at every wince, she poked harder. When Gaara finally was on the floor, he shouted "What the hell are you doing you mad woman!?" as she got pushed after hysterically poking him.

"Do you know who I am!?" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, a mad nurse wannabe"

"..."

Whit that last word, we could only hear loud bangs as desk and chairs were used as missals and shelter and braking a few things here and there. Hinata woke up by the loud noise but was knocked out by a pen that was madly thrown by a enraged pinky. She now had a blue spot in the middle of her forehead. As Gaara saw that Hinata was hit, he knew that he must take cover. Before he can even react, a desk flew just in front of his face. Like in slow motion. It was just a few millimeters from his nose. He was stunned and just took cover behind it.

Suddenly, Tsunade, the head doctor who was also the owner of the hospital and Sakura's teacher, came in and then every stopped. As Tsunade was about to say a word, Gaara took a flower vase that surprisingly haven't broke and threw it at Sakura, that hit her right in her face, like a little kid, still hiding behind the thrown desk, refusing defeat.

And that was the last straw.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata were now walking in the streets in silence. The were kicked out of the hospital.

"..."

"..."

"...so..." Hinata started. "How did this happened...us being kicked out...?"

"...uhh...well, that pink girl just suddenly started stabbing me whit her nails and the she started throwing stuff at me, and well, she deserved the vase in the face!" he said as he crossed his arms on his chest and looked on the other side while pouting.

Hinata giggled, he looked cute when he was immature. It then made her remember about Naruto. The one who she loved for as long as she could remember, the one who gave her a reason for existing, the reason she moved out, the reason she found Gaara...She looked at Gaara back again and then asked him to follow her. And he did so.

They arrived at a store that sell kimonos. She liked going there when she was young. When her mother was still alive.

"Why are we here?" asked Gaara after seeing the shop.

"Well, the carnival's theme is traditional, so it's kimonos we need to wear...unless you want to stand out among every one else..."

"Oh...fine then..."

They entered the shop. Gaara was amazed by the number of kimono it held and apparently, they were all unique. He followed Hinata throughout the shop. Since he didn't like shopping, he gave Hinata money asked her to chose one for him while. He waited outside in a bench, making doodles in the sand.

He looked at the sun to know what time it was, and realized that it will be soon nightfall and that the festival will be tomorrow and that they still haven't practice being a couple. And what would happen if they ask how they met or, so they live together or worst...if they have done 'it'. Yep, they were doomed.

Minutes later, he saw Hinata coming out of the store whit a big plastic bag. She motioned him to follow back home. He got up and walked to her.

"So...what did you bought me?" he asked as he tried to get a peek in the bag.

"Well, I took a color that I think that might fit you, but, I've never seen that color on you so...I hope it's fine. But I shall only show it to you once home." she said as she held the bag on her other side. He hoped it wasn't green. He hated it whit no reason what so ever...well...yeah...there's a reason...

Flash back

_It was near Christmas and his sister and brother bought him a sweater for the cold since they decided that they shall spend the holidays elsewhere from the hot desert. It's not much jolly when there's no snow and when it's 30 degrees c°. _

_So, once they arrived at the snow country, they gave it to him and the sweater was green. Green red X-mas. The holiday he hated the most. And to make it worst, a passing kid commented something about being santa's helping elf. And the worst-es part was that he was kinda small for his age back in the days. So, he got mad, hurt a few bystander here and there and being banished from the country. The usual._

End of flash back

'_Wow, I must stop being kicked of, soon, there will be no where else to go...'_

'_**omg, I just realized, all the banishment (except the hospital) was a part responsible by me! YAY! Go me!'**_

'_...It was you!!! -points imaginary accusing finger-'_

'_**what, they deserved it...'**_

'_...true...but still...you are evil...'_

'_**Why thank you, didn't you know I was working on it ever since...forever :)'**_

'_sigh so, what are you going to do today? What will your torturing will be about?'_

'_**sly grin nothing...'**_

'_...I don't like that face...what are you hiding!?'_

'_**You'll see'**_

'_See what?'_

**'_...'_**

'_...Shukaku...?'_

**'_...'_**

'_...great...he left...what if it's a part of his torture,...what if his torture is about me going crazy by being to much thinking...what if what I'm thinking is a part of my torture...what about if it's not that and he's planning the mega super torture of death right now...what if he's slowly rotting my brain cells...what if-'_

As he started going hysterical in his mind Hinata, on the other hand, started to think about the festival. Like what will be the 'special price' of the fair since it said that we don't buy the ticket whit money, it just said:

**The entrance of this year's fair is not buy-able whit money, you will know when you shall be there...hehehe...**

'_Jeez, who in the hell wrote this flyer!?' _thought Hinata

coughjirayiacoughcough

She was now starting to get nervous. What if it's something like: give something precious to you, or, show how much you love your companion or...worst... [censored

Now, we have a crazy Gaara and a freaked out Hinata. Good thing no one was on the road at the same time, or else peoples might have thought that they escaped from an psychiatry. What a lovely couple 3

Back at Hinata's

They entered the front door and hang their coats and stuff and Hinata laid the bag on the kitchen table and she took her kimono. "I'm gonna try my new kimono, yours is there too, you can go try it if you want." said Hinata as she rushed in her room. Gaara took what clothes was left in it. It was white and light blue. So far, he never wore that combination of colors. He went to the bathroom.

For the 2nd time, he went to a white bathroom whit invaded by fake flowers, whit a tropical smell that was puffed out by a little machine every 30 minutes.

Flash back #2

_It was the night that Gaara slept at Hinata's. He went to the bathroom to go get dressed. He analyzed the room and found out a little white machine on the counter. He looked closer to see what it does. He waited and waited. Not seeing anything to do whit it. He shook it. Still nothing. He grabbed it and held it closer to see what was in the hole on the top. But, curiosity killed the tanuki. A wisp of freshener blew in his eyes. He fell on the floor, rolling left to right in an horrible eye pain. Then, at hat precise moment, he saw a flashback._

Flashback within a flashback

'_Kanky, why do you wear make-up on your face?' asked a 3 years old Gaara_

'_It's not make-up, it's face paint!' Replied a ticked off Kankuro_

'_Kanky, why do you play whit dolls?'_

'_It's not dolls, their deadly action figures!!' _

'_Kanky, why do you wear cat-man's emo costume?' _

'_Who the hell is that!?'_

'_Kanky, why your named Kanky?'_

'_It's not Kanky, it's kankuro!'_

'_Kanky, why do you smell?'_

'_Why do you ask all these question. Panda face?'_

'_Cuz I'm still young, I don't know every thing.'_

'_Grrr...Gaara...?'_

'_Wat?'_

'_SAND IN YOUR EYES!!'_

_receives sand in eyes_

'_WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!'_

End of flash back within flashback

_After rolling frantically on the floor as he flashback-ed, he stopped. He got up and went to the sink. But he dumbly missed the sink and it the door, but the crash was soften by something soft. He might have heard a mumble ( Rock Lee who was tied up on the bathroom by Neji while he was helping him decorate Hinata's house) but he let it go since the pain in hies eyes were killing him. He finally reached the sink after he hit he toe on the corner of the sink. Did I mentioned it was a Friday the 13__th__? So...he finally rinsed his eyes and pretended that it never happened._

End of flashback #2

He looked at the freshener thingy heinously for a few seconds before he decided to hide it inside the drawer. Case solved. He took his blue kimono, but unlike he has seen on girls, there's pants...We can now say that he was completely lost. He has no idea what so ever how to put it. He tried a lot of ways, but all failed. He wanted to scream, tear off his hair, break something and cry, but, being a man, he wont.

"Gaara, are you ok in there, your taking a lot of time...d-do you need help?" Hinata asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Uhh..." This was a moment of crisis. A question between life and death! If he accepted, he would seem weak, but if he declined, he would end up giving up and he still would seem weak...Decisions, decisions...

"Uhh...yeah?..." he said, still unsure.

"A-alright, I'm coming..." Hinata said as she turned the knob.

She pushed open the door and entered while closing the door facing it. "What is it that you need help fo-" Hinata stop dead in her tracks when she had turned to see Gaara...in underpants! (yep, and not boxers) she now was a new color of bright red and she might have invented a new shade of red.

Gaara just looked at her, he didn't realized that he was only in underpants, besides, even if he knew, he wouldn't bother since he's used to do that back at home when he shared his room whit his brother. He looked where she was looking. He then looked back at her. A few seconds later... almost completely undressed passive boy super shy un-perverted girl not good. Once he realized that, he quickly took hies former pants and turned around and buckled his belt. Checked if his zipper was well zipped and turned back to find a fainted Hinata. What a splendid day, isn't it :)

Gaara looked down and sighed. He decided to go put her in her bed until she wakes up. He takes her bridal style and open the door whit one of his hands, but the door was locked! le gasp His eye twitched. "Could the day get any worst?"

No more lights.

"...You've got to be kidding me!!"

Lights are back.

"...twich..."

Unbelieving what has happened today, he was soon going to get a burn-out, so he sat on the toilet and gently laid Hinata on his lap. Her hair smelt nice, silky and longer than he thought. Whit his left arm holding Hinata, he brushed her hair whit his right arm's finger. It was also soft and untangled. Needless to day, Gaara was already bored.

To find something to do, he looked around and saw something that he never saw before. A radio. He reached out to get it, but he didn't reached it. He took Hinata and make sat her on the floor where her back was against the sink. He got up and brought the radio next to him. He tried to play the radio, but he couldn't get any station. He opened the cd player on the top and saw a burned CD whit nothing written on it. He pressed on play, waited so it could load and then, he heard just instrumental music, it was really soothing; it had piano's violin, flutes, small drums and stuff. If he wasn't he might have fallen asleep.

Time pass and he reached to the last song, and he realized that it was the exact music that he used to know when he was younger.

"A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather" Gaara unconsciously started the sing whit the enchanting melody. Then, his gaze fell on Hinata.

"I was praying that you and me might end up together

Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert"

As that part was sang, he took Hinata and held her against him like if they were dancing, even though she was unconscious. He held her by her waist whit his left arm and whit his right arm, he supported her back so that her rested on his shoulder.

"But I'm holding you closer than most,

Cause you are my heaven.

I don't wanna waste the weekend

If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then its time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm

Its too late to cry

To broken to move on"

He started to move, left to right, trying to dance whit her in his arms. His eyes closed as he started to sing full passion.

"And still I cant let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

Its just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most,

Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends

Never counting regrets

But a grace of god I do not rest at all

In new England as the leaves change

The last excuse I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

And still I cant let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

Its just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most,

Cause you are my,

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no...

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no...

Heaven doesn't seem far away"

Gaara moved his arm higher so that he could also brush Hinata's long midnight blue sky hair. Hinata wakes up but she isn't certain who this person is. She felt so protected, so comfortable and so loved, that she stayed and she wrapped her arms around this man's waist so that she will never loose this wonderful sensation. Gaara felt the hug and he held her closer

"A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most,

Cause you are my heaven."

He looked down at Hinata whit a smile who seemed to have fallen asleep already.

"You are my heaven" He finished as he kissed Hinata's forehead.

"I love you...Hinata-tenshi" Gaara finally said as the song has finished. He hugged her tighter as he smelt her beautiful fragrance. He looked at her when the moon light gently lighten her pure frame whit the dust making a sparkling effect. This was a precious moment for him. But something caught his eye, thanks to the moon rays, he saw the spare key that was between the washing machine and the dryer.

'_Thank you, who ever you are...'_

Still holding on Hinata, he bent to get the key and unlocked the door. After hours of being inside the bathroom, he was free from the room, even though he wasn't intending on leaving anytime soon.

He shifted Hinata so he could hold her bridal style as he bring her to her bedroom and gently laid her on her bad and covered her whit her blanket.

Before he finally leaves her, he looked at her and he didn't want to leave her anymore, but he knew he couldn't stay. Slowly, he closed the door, making sure to not make a sound and left whit out a trace. This was a night he wasn't going to forget

* * *

End for this chapter!

Tenshi angel

song: A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope

No, Hinata doesn't knows who was the one who danced whit her.

Yes, Gaara realized his love towards Hinata.

They are not permanently banned from the hospital and happy (almost) Valentines!


	12. Chapter 12

This is probably the most awaited chapter in this fic, and here it is!! But, since is such a supa dupa long chapter, I will have to put it in parts...(or chapter..)(p.s. there will be more stuff that shall happen next, so I don't think it will soon finish) (yes, I know I'm evil)

Oh yeah, and I'm starting to put things back in order -.- and I'll soon show you the reason of Gaara's OOC-ness

:D

The sun shone strong in the little neighborhood in the middle of Konoha, positioned in the little alley that wasn't known by most. The birds where chirping, the squirrels where playing, and the Sabaku's where symphonically snoring...until...

BAM!!

BAM!!

BAM!!

With the sudden wake up by an enraged fanned Temari, hysterically banging on the youngest brother's door.

"WAKE UP!! I THOUGH YOU WERE INSOMNIAC!?" she shouted to Gaara behind his firmly locked door.

"WHAT?" Gaara shouted through his white fluffy pillow after hearing screaming.

"I SAID WAKE UP!! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR HI-"Temari got cut off but a door slamming her face as she said 'Hinata'. This had reminded him that he was supposed to get Hinata for the festival.

He rushed right next to her, going down the stairs by 3 steps at the time to get his kimono thingy that he left on the kitchen counter. But to his horror, it was gone. He ran up the stairs again and took the knocked out Temari who was on the floor by her collar and held her up and said "Where's the cloth that was on the table last night!? It was from Hinata, she bought the kimono that I was supposed to wear!!" as he glared to her oh so heinously before he let her go.

"Oh...that...Well, you see...I was doing the dishes...but when I was gonna dry it up, there were no towels...so I..." Temari said after getting up while rubbing the back of her head and avoiding his eyes, she knew it was the end for her.

"You what!?" he said disbelieving.

"...did I mentioned that...Kankuro started a fire whit his supper last night so...he also took it to turn it off..." She now had her eyes close. And at that precise moment, said pyromaniac came into the frame.

"Sup guys? What's all the yelling for?" Cat boy said as he came in whit a cheesy smile.

Gaara turned his head to where he was and had a 'you-are-going-to-die-so-badly-that-you-would-want-to-die-when-you-will-already-be-killed-so-painfully-in-less-then-a-second-and-would-still-be-in-a-world-of-pain-if-you-don't-do-something-about-it-and-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' glare.

Thankfully, he understood that and quickly ran in his room to find something he could wear that looks the most like the one he had. There was a silence. Gaara looked back at Temari and said "...Don't you have stuff to do?..." and she left.

When he was finally left alone, he sighed and put his two hands on his face and slid down, his back to the door. '_Hina-tenshi will be mad at me even if it was my money...she choose it with all her heart...I'm doomed...and I have a really bad feeling for tonight...real bad...well...at least shukaku won't be there today' _He got up and went into his room to look out from his window to maybe get a sight of Hinata. No luck. He walked to his bed and threw himself lifelessly on it. He grabbed his white fluffy pillow, it was decapitated at a corner since it's the same that he had every since he was kid and he used to bite in his slight sleep, and put it over his head, grumbling of annoyance.

A knock was heard. It was Kankuro. Gaara muttered something but Kankuro didn't understood so he went in anyways. "Hey, here's your stupid clothe...and you better give it back tonight, it was given from generation to generation and it was our dad who gave it to me...I know you don't like him, but please, this means a lot to me..." Kankuro said as he give it to Gaara.

"And what makes you thinks I'll do what you ask?" Gaara spat out, every time they talked about their father, it always pissed him off. He hated that guy from the bottom of his heart. He even wished for his death on his birthdays.

"...or..." Kankuro thought "I'll ask Hinata to look over you..." Gaara twitched and said 'fine' and Kankuro left.

Gaara looked at the chunk of cloth that he put aside on his bed. It was plain black and white. He took a part of it and saw that it was still new, the manufactured folds were still visible. _'From generations, yeah right...'_ But like a miracle, a card fell from the folded top. But it was clearly Temari's hand writing. It was a 'how to wear' guide. He glared at the card. How did she knew that he didn't knew how to put it?

Maybe was it when he came back and started grumbling about how he never wore a kimono and for years only thought that it only existed for girls, the traditional style. It seemed like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

Minutes past and he finally got into it. Gaara looked at the long mirror and found out that he looked somewhat handsome in it. But after all this struggling, he had to brush his 'messier than usual' hair. He rarely brushed it since it was to short to be tangled. But it seemed to have grown longer after these few months. He took his black comb, it was getting a little dusty but oh well.

After all the preparing, he got out of his room and walked downstairs. He yawned as he stretched his arms since it was still 9 am, an hour a bit too early to wake up a Saturday morning. This alerted his siblings of his arrival and they both looked at him amazed. He was, like Temari would describe it, 'fcking hot'. Gaara looked at them puzzled. He could swear that his brother was gonna get a nose bleed. He didn't knew he had such effect in only a kimono.

"Uh...Ta-dah?" Gaara said as he opened his arms and looked aside.

"OMG !! Your so handsome!! I can't believe were related!!...if you weren't my brother, I would totally ask you out... seriously..."

"Yeah, me too!" Kankuro added.

Gaara and Temari looked at Kankuro, both whit a disgusted face. Gaara went down just to eat breakfast and he had to be traumatized for life.

Thinking about that and judging that he's well prepared, he left to go get Hinata and didn't even say bye. Temari walked closer to Kankuro and as she put her hands on her waist and said "If I weren't his sister, I would probably hate him whit that kind of attitude...I wonder why Hinata still hangs out whit him?" Kankuro looked at her and said "...Don't ask me, I'm not a girl" '_and I don't know how girls can say that he looks good and want's to date him, then say that she wouldn't like being whit him...'_ Temari lifted her eyebrow and said "Well, how do you explain the face paint and the 'Me too'"

Kankuro looked at her whit a 'gasp how could you' face and Temari had a 'intuition' face.

'_I wonder what time it is...but I don't want to leave this bed...so warm and comfy...but, I might be late for...the thing I just forgot...darn my half awake conscience...' _Hinata though as she felt the sun rays pass through the thin fabric lilac curtains. She growled a bit and rotated herself so that she could face hide her face under her pillow and she brought the covers closer like a cocoon. Miss sleepy head then felt a hand shaking her to wake up. She muffled something that sounded like 'a few more minutes'. The hand started to shake her harder and she went deeper in the covers and replied an almost clear 'I wanna sleeeep...I'll train whit you later Neji...'

She then herd a voice that was clearly not Neji's saying 'Guess again' and she then felt the person's body sit on the mattress as her legs went deeper compared to the rest of her body. Horrified, she fought her way through the pillows and covers to finally see who it was. It was Gaara, sitting on her bed. But as her eyes met his, she stopped in place as she took in the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. From where Gaara sat, the sun ray went from his back as sun rays passed through his messy but somewhat combed hair. It gave an aura of serene tranquility. And top this all, he had one of his gorgeous smiles. If she weren't the shy girl Hinata is, she would have thrown herself on him.

"Rise and shine Hinata" He smiled as he closed his eyes and tilted his head on the left Hinata finally snapped back to reality and covered herself whit the blankets and blushed. "H-how did you came in? I-I thought I locked the door last night..." She asked. She was certain that she locked the doors like every other nights. "Well..I turned the knob and it wasn't locked..." He lied, he had recently made a double of her house key, just for emergency of course. "O-oh...ok then...i-if you say so..." Then it went quite silentBut not awkward, just silent.

Gaara then turned to face Hinata and said "Aren't you going to get prepared for today's great event?" then he got up and left the room then went to the kitchen. "...T-today's great event?..." Then she remembered about the festival. She jumped up in a flash and rushed to her wardrobe to get her kimono that was neatly hanged next to the numerous other colorful yukatas. She laid it on the bed and made a quick shower, brushed her hair, dry it, placed it, put on the kimono, put an extremely light amount of makeup and pushed a bit of perfume, the one that her little sister Hanabi advised her.

She finally went down, careful not tripping down on her special shoes, she never had the hang of it. She reached the kitchen and was greeted by a sweet cinnamon smell. Gaara had prepared breakfast, something she never thought to witness in her life. The table had a nice clean white table clothe and was complimented whit a white half opened lily in a tall transparent vase in the center of the table. There was two plates whit french toasts and the maple syrup was between the plates.

Hinata couldn't believed it, she was about to ask him what's all this about, but then he turned around and was bringing to glasses of milk to the table. Gaara then saw Hinata and smiled as he laid the glasses on the table. "I hope you didn't mind that I made cooking." He said as he took off his 'manly' apron and hang it on the stove's handle. "N-no..not at all..." Hinata said in an awe. Gaara approached to where Hinata was and pulled the kitchen chair, leading her to sit. She snapped out of her wonder and sat down when she saw him sitting on his chair.

"Itadakimasu!" Gaara chanted as he started to dig in after literally drowning his french toast in syrup. Hinata then took her fork and knife and ate as well. The french toast tasted like it was prepared by a chef, like he was doing this for years.

"This is delicious!" Hinata stated after swallowing her bite.

"You think so? My sister always critics my cooking...she think that she's the best cook in the world...well to tell you the truth, she's even worst than my brother!" Gaara said then pretended to hang himself and stuck out his tongue. She giggled.

"...I like your hair." Gaara commented when the talk stopped.

Hinata blushed at that. She personally didn't thought that her hair was that pretty. It was held up in a thick loose bun and had ornaments sticking out of it and she let her bangs hang loose. "T-thank you" she thanked him whit a small smile.

"I-I like your outfit...but...what happened to the one that I bought yesterday...w-was it because you didn't like it? I-I can reimburse it if you want..And I'll give you back your money too...and I'll-" While she started talking and looking at her fingers, Gaara walked to Hinata and shushed her by putting his index on her lips. She stopped instantly while furiously blushing s she looked up to his eyes. "It's fine, the one you bought just got destroyed by my siblings, so I got one of my brother's" He explained.

"And besides" he added, "If he would have not lend me this, I would kill him" He smiled and caressed her cheek then left to put the empty dishes in the sink.

"O-oh..." Was all the Hinata could manage to answer. So many information in so little time. First the breakfast, then the compliment, then the shush, then the 'I would kill him' and then the dishes. She could faint but for the past few weeks, she had an 'anti-fainting' exercise, courtesy of the Sabaku's.

'_What is he up too!? I never saw him this nice before!! What if he's doing all this because it would be the last time I'll ever see him!? What if he has a super rare cancer that he is gonna die soon!? What if this is a 'goodbye' treatment!?...I'll make this the night he'll never forget...the day that he won't regret it! And I'll do my best today!'_ Hinata told herself to put her mind in the right place. She has decided that today, would be the day that he will never forget before he leaves, or that's what she thinks this is about, when all this is just because he loves her.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, Gaara was already waiting at the front door, ready to go at the festival. Hinata nodded telling him that she's coming, she rushed to her room to get her mini fan and small purse whit the money and the 'emergency kit' in case that anything happens. Better safe than sorry. She ran back to Gaara despite the special shoes and almost tripping a few times. But as she stopped to walk normally, she tripped and fell on Gaara who majestically caught her in her fall. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Y-yeah...thanks" Hinata blushed due to the close distance between them.

Hinata and Gaara departed to the festival, both having a goal in their mind. Hinata, having promised to herself to make today the best day Gaara ever had while Gaara planned to confess his love to Hinata since he knew shukaku wouldn't be there to ruin the moment.

Yep, it's the end of this chapter.

Sorry for taking THIS long for making this chapter...

And I'll try to push myself to make the other chapter soon...or...sue me...no wait...to much... uh... be very very nice and try to remind me every day

Also, I need your help, I'm in lack of festival ideas -.-

All ideas are accepted. Don't be shy, I never bite and never ignore a review ( I actually worship them )

so...

See you soon :3


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13!!

Sorry if it took time /

well, it is chapter 13...the evil 13...of doom...

Yeah,

so..

Here it is

Gaara and Hinata have been walking for a while now, and Hinata's feet started to hurt like hell because of her super special shoes ( I'm sorry, I don't know what they're called ; ) and they decided to sit on a bench so that she could rest her feet. Though Gaara wanted her to walk more until she couldn't even lay a feather on her foot so she'd have no choice but to be carried by him until the festival,but he couldn't watch her suffer.

He looked at her as the morning sun shone on her beautiful frame, sitting next to him, observing the pretty butterflies flying and playing around the flowers. She was amused on how they looked so happy together. Gaara loved just how the way Hinata could be happy just by seeing small stuff like that. She was really pure hearted and she was unique.

Whit his special advanced ears, he could hear an ice-cream stand not far away from them. He asked her to stay there until he came back, and she did so. After a few minutes, he came back whit 2 ice-cream cones, one vanilla flavored and one butterscotch. "Which one do you want?" Gaara asked as he showed the two cones that were hidden behind his back.

Hinata looked at he cones whit wide eyes. It had been a long time since she last ate something cold like that ( 1 week for her is a long time, k ). Still gazed in the ice-cream astonished, she took the butterscotch one and held it whit her two hands, her sight never leaving her cone. She looked up to meet his gaze and said, still in an awe, " I-Is this really for me? But, how did you buy it, I-I thought you put your wallet in my purse?" She asked. ignoring the leaking cream dripping down her hands. "Well...I have a... secret pocket...in...my...sock!" He stammered, it was obvious he was lying. "A pocket in your sock?" Hinata asked. His little white lie was even obvious to Hinata, but she let it pass this time, like pretty much every other time Gaara seemed a bit weird.

This was one of her personality her and her cousin Neji shared; they were passive. Thinking about Neji, she remembered when she had to clean his room and 'accidentally' fell on his journal. She opened a random page and which had been the one where he revealed his crush. It was Tenten. She knew there were someone in this little heart of his that he cared for.

Hinata came back to reality when she felt something dripping on her lap. Her ice cream! She had forgotten about it even though her hands were freezing to the cone's touch. She opened her mouth to gasp but no breath was heard, and she jumped up to try to wipe away the creamy stain on her pretty light purple kimono. She opened her purse and took out a handkerchief and licked a corner to wash away the stain but her light pink lipstick stained her white cloth that had her name sewed on it. It was a gift her mother gave her before she died. True, it had been stained a lot through the years, but every time it had something hard to scrub away, she would pass a hole day to wash it off, until just last week, when Temari told her a way to take out any stain on any cloth whit only milk. So she wasn't that much saddened but it still broke her heart, like every other time it was spoiled.

Gaara felt so useless that moment, seeing her taking care of herself, he had no other choice ."I can hold it if you want" Gaara said as he pointed to the cone in meaning of 'let me hold your cone while you re-prepare yourself' and she lent her ice-cream to him. Gaara had now two cones, one in each hands. He didn't like holding food whit both hands; it made him look like a pig so he had a brilliant idea to 'sneeze' and 'accidentally' drop his vanilla perfumed ice-cream. "ATCHOO!!" Gaara 'sneezed' and dropped his con on the ground, which local ants quickly made their way to and brought it back to their sand castle. Hinata looked at Gaara whit compassion as she said 'bless you', compassion for the fact he lost his ice-cream and that the ants will now have a brain freeze. Usually, Gaara dislikes it when people say 'bless you' instead of 'god bless you', to him, it's like if their claiming their selves as god. But right now, it didn't bother him at all. She was already his goddess. He unconsciously

Gaara smiled in his daze as Hinata leaned closer to touch his forehead, just to make sure he didn't catch a cold. Her touch was so soft but her hand was awfully cold. He put Hinata's cone between his legs so it could be held up straight and then he held her right hand, the one that was on his forehead, whit his left hand and grabbed her other hand that laid on her lap whit his other hand and held them together, all cupped up in his bigger hands. She looked at him whit a stunned expression, she had no idea why he was doing this. Hinata raised an eye brow as her motif of inquiry and Gaara only smiled again and blew his warm breath on her hands. Feeling the warm aura made her calm down and she felt comfortable.

"Your hands are shaking cold...these hands are made to hold..." Gaara stated as he held them tighter in his grasp, but not enough to hurt her, and looked straight in her eyes at the second part. Hinata blushed as his husky voice rubbed off on her hands, she almost melted down, but she built up some confidence through out the months whit the thorough help of the sand sibs.

"Ah..." was all Hinata could say in this situation but she gently and slowly broke up their hand contact as she remembered that they would be late if they stayed like this and then she looked down back at her lap. But from Gaara's eyes to her lap, her sight fell on his lap and she saw that her cone, the one that Gaara volunteered to hold, was melting on his lap this time. Gaara then looked at where hinata was looking and he made a silent gasp, just like the one Hinata made, and got up and rubbed off the cream of the ice off his rented kimono. He rubbed it off not because it was his father's, but 'cause he wanted to look presentable for Hinata's sake. If Temari wouldn't be whit him, he would easily pass a whole week whit out bathing but thanks to said sister, he bathed every morning ever since his sister told him the girls don't like smelly boys. "We should get going now...if you please..." Hinata said as she got up and looked at him whit a pleading expression, which took him out of his thoughts. Gaara simply nudged as his reply and they both went on their way.

After a few minutes of walk, they finally arrived to the paying booth at the entrance of the fair. It had a huge iron gate around it, so they could only see the booth for now. They approached the booth casually and while they walked, Gaara nudged Hinata to tell her to hold his right arm, and that's what they did to seem like a couple. They walked closer and saw an old man whit white hair and red lines under his eyes that went to the end of his jaw line. They peeked at the name tag that the guy was wearing, his name was Jirayia.

"Hello, M. Jirayia sir," Gaara said to catch this man's attention " I would like to get two tickets, for my darling and I" He said and pointed his Hinata darling that was grasping his arm stronger since she was shied out of her wits, ready to faint any time and firmly closing her eyes and of course, face as red as Gaara's hair. Gaara looked at her and had a tiny blush and said "Don't worry... she's shy". Jirayia looked at her, then back at him and said "Aww...you're the cutest couple I've ever seen so far...all of the peoples around are now mostly...like ' Yo! Yo! Fuck, fuck!' while both of you are just so...innocent!!" Jirayia shouted out of nowhere, making both of them blink simultaneously in surprise because it scared the life out of them whit his choice of words. Even though it was really precise and brief, Gaara and Hinata looked at each so they wouldn't have to look back at the old man in the booth. He spun on his twist-able chair and gave them his back, only nudging here and there.

Gaara cleared his throat to bring back the man's attention and it worked. Jirayia turned around and said: "I'm really sorry for this, it's just that I'm the author of the big hit book 'come come paradise' and you two were the perfect replica of the main couple of my story!! You have inspired my soul to no end!! And as token of my gratitude, I shall pay for your ticket." He said whit a smile as he took out the tickets from the ticket holder. Gaara and Hinata looked at each other whit a gasping mouth and looked in the eye. Just one ticket was enough to cut a week's salary in half.

But as Gaara went to grab the tickets from this man's grasp, Jirayia added "But, to not pay the taxes of the tickets..." Whit a little sparkle in the eye and a pervy smile making place on his wrinkled face. Hinata and Gaara gulped audibly, wide eyes and Hinata held her grasp tighter on Gaara's sleeve, almost entirely pressing her body against his. "...you have to..." His voice continued, lower than a whisper. "...kiss..." only the slivering s sound was the only thing they could hear, but whit the slight blush on Jirayia's cheeks confirmed his answer's possibility. Hinata looked at this man, unbelieving, she now hated this man while Gaara, from deep within him, thanked that man for this ingenious plan. Jirayia sat back on his chair and wait for the outcome, taking a notebook and paper out, obviously taking notes for his love novel.

Gaara looked down to face Hinata, who's face was hidden in his sleeve, then made a quick glance on the apparently empty line of crowd that were supposed to populate the waiting line. He then looked back at the old man and whit a slight blush, he said a small 'thank you' and averted his gaze back to Hinata. He pushed her a bit to then firmly hold her in his arms. Hinata, face as red as ever, looked at him whit an disbelieving expression. "Hinata..." Gaara whispered as he brought a hand to caress her face whit the back of his hand, afraid to hurt her. She looked up to lock her gaze whit his. She saw in his eyes that he was the Gaara she knows and not the other side of him. It reassured her a bit but still made her shiver, but the unexpected ,yet obvious, reaction came forth, just as their face were a few centimeters to each other, she fainted just there, in his arms, head hanging loosely on her side. Gaara sweat dropped and sighed. He looked back at the man who only nudged whit an understanding smile and gave them the tickets anyways.

He took the tickets whit one hand while he held the unconscious Hinata whit his other arm. He inserted the tickets in Hinata's purse, that were shared by both but was held by her since it's more feminine, and shifted her bridal style then walked near the huge double doors that was closed up tight. Jirayia pressed a button and the doors opened slowly due to its big weight. Gaara took a step in and was amazed at the interior. It was almost as big as a small town! It resembled like an ancient style Chinese festival, whit all the lanterns not yet lit up and the gorgeous ornaments. He wouldn't be surprised if there would be a giant dragon whit mens inside it to make it move. But, what questioned it's ancientness, were the multiple fairs, like the big wheel, roller coasters, game booths, spinning tea cups and all these things. He wondered how they had time to instal all this. Especially the roller coasters. Usually, in a permanent fair, it takes month to just build one, but there were 2 of them, and the festival moved in just last week. 'Things are better left unknown' was Gaara's only logical explanation.

He walked forth and turned on the right, and as it seemed, it was a small town. The street name's were still visible and there was even a police station near the center. But the symbol on the big monument rang a bell. He know he has seen it somewhere. But he decided not to trouble his mind on this and think about the fun time he'll have whit Hinata today. Especially whit the fact that Shukaku won't interfere today. But something was fishy, and it wasn't because there was a fish catching booth that was close to them that smelled. He looked back at Hinata and decided to pose her on a bench, under a tree. But it strangely seemed like the one they sat on earlier that day. After sitting the little body on the wooded support, he sat next to her and looked at the ski to see what time it was. He was able to tell time whit the sun; his father forced hm and his siblings to join the scout. But what really ticked him was why there were 'scouts' in the desert. That was one of his country's stupidity. Even though he does like his native land, he hated the decisions his father took for the village. He was really glad that he didn't inherited this part from his dad, though, poor Kankuro, he had the curse to even look like their father. He then realized that he isn't really that stupid to wear face paint all the time.

He heard a small yawn as he saw that Hinata got up. He smiled at her, she looked so cute while she rubbed her eyes whit her wrists and displaying a small pout. "Ready to live the time of your life Hinata...darling?" He said , hesitating to say that last part, but it seemed so natural when he said it. Gaara now knew that he would be comfortable if he would ever be married to her. Hinata looked at him for a while, trying to remember the past events, and she got the subliminal tone of voice that said 'roll whit me, or else we would be suspected' "Sure...Honey..." Hinata replied whit a big blush . They simultaneously got up and departed their way for the night they won't forget.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Well, so far, for real, this is the beginning of the real plot of the story . . . ok, maybe not a plot, but the main story or the part of the story that really matters. You will now read what was meant to be told from the very first chapter made. So, all this times . . . it kinda was like . . . some fillers . . . and I don't like fillers TT.TT. Oh well . . .

Here's the moment you've been waiting for. Seriously, the main event, the real story, the story that was planned for this story will start to unfold. (I kinda repeated myself :o )

Enjoy

* * *

It was finally it. The moment they all have been waiting for, all this time, the festival. The one that they waited for what seemed to them an eternity. There they are, standing side by side, in front of the surprising large crowd of lovers all dressed in magnificent and probably authentic traditional style wearing. All of them, each of them, deeply in love whit their partner. Hinata felt bad for being here. They 'faked' their love. A love that is true, that is alive. For her, love was the sweetest thing ever, she respected this emotion to no end and yet, there she is, pretend just for her selfish desires. She didn't belong here. Ashamed, she looked down at the ground, something she does quite often nowadays. Loosening her grip from Gaara's arms, he knew that something was wrong, but knowing her as well as he does, he knew that it isn't the time and place to discuss about it and decided to spend a more joyous moment instead. That's why they are here in the first place, right?

"So..." Gaara begun, trying to remove the awkward moment, which worked since Hinata seemed to forget about what was bothering her as she looked at him in the eyes, allowing him to continue. "What do you think we should start whit?" He finished. Hinata then looked around the huge park, no, town. This place was as huge as a town, probably one that has been abandoned through time. She then remarked that there was a big versatility of rides and game booths. But what caught her eyes at first, was the huge roller coaster in the middle of all other games. Gaara then looked at where she was looking at. He then had a huge grin on his face. He loved intense sensations, it made him feel 'alive'. He then took the blue haired girl by her hand and started to run, yanking her from her thoughts. A small 'meep' was heard from said blue haired girl as they started to run.

Later on, they stopped just before the huge enormous roller coaster of DOOM ( it was the name of the coaster; 'Roller Coaster of DOOM'). They both looked up, seeing the carts being shook, went upside down and even, as this coaster is known for, the 360° turning carts. As it's name said, it was the coaster of doom. After this observation, Hinata was as white as a ghost while Gaara had the biggest mischief-y grin ever seen from a red head. He turned to Hinata, who was paralyzed by fear, and smiled at her saying 'oh-we-are-so-going-on-that-ride' while she had a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me-I'm-going-to-die-' gasping expression. Gaara sighed and he took her and posed her on her stomach on his shoulder as he quick walked up the stairs. Surprisingly, there weren't many people waiting. Probably because they haven't arrived yet, having ran past the few already arrived couples up the many steps almost equivalent to a five story building. Guess who made their weekly exercise?

They stepped forth to embark the cart of doom, and how lucky, on the first row. As they sat next to each other, in cartes of two, the buckled up their safety belts and let the metal bar place itself on their lap. Hinata prayed to survive while Gaara grabbed the pole, inpatient to start. But before they could depart, they had to wait that the other cart came back. They waited a few minutes, but the other cart never arrived. Suddenly, they heard a walky-talky from the security guards that were in service to this ride saying that the cart had difficulties and that the people was stuck in the cart. That heard, Gaara unbuckled his belt and started to fight whit the safety pole so he could get free, he doesn't want to waist time sitting here and he want's to know more about this malfunction. Maybe he could help. Hinata looked at him as he struggled against the persistent bar, she lay her hand on his shoulder sand said: "Uh..maybe you could ask the person that controls the bar...instead of fighting it..." Gaara then stopped and looked at her for a while and said "...oh...right..." He then rapidly turned to the guy who controls the coaster and shook the bar to make him know that he wanted to leave. The coaster guy being too far away to hear what he said, he thought Gaara was saying 'start the cart already!' so he pressed the go button, uncaring about the major risque that 2 cart and one rail track may cause.

Feeling the cart humming, he sat and waited that the bar lift up, but to his horror, the cart was moving, already climbing up the old wooden rail, he tried to buckled up back, but the pole was positioned in a way that he couldn't buckle it back. He then grabbed Hinata's arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He was going to die. Seeing his fear, Hinata started to freak out on her side. From the beginning, she didn't liked this coaster and now, she knew it was the end of them, she knew that on some part, they shall hit the other cart that was stuck in the rails, she heard the news as well. She started to breath heavily and close her eyes shut as well..then, she felt a strong wind. She looked out her cart, and saw that she was about to slide down the huge almost 90° rail. She grabbed the pole in front of her, eyes as big as plates, and said "GAARA!! I'M GONNA DIE!!"

"ME TOO!! I'M NOT EVEN BUCKLED UP!!" Gaara shouted back, still clenching Hinata's arm and now holding the pole whit his other hand. Then, they started to slide down at a super huge speed. The speed of the cart was so fast, that they were pushed back on their seats due to gravity. They could almost say that their mouths were wide open due to the wind hitting their faces. From the top of their lungs, tears forcefully leaking out of their horrified eyes, they both shouted: "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the control center of the roller coaster, the newbie that was odered to take care of the buttons had started the cart before things were ok to start. And there were still a few men working on the other cart trying to unblock the other cart. Hopefully, they shall succeed in time. But one thing's for sure. He's going to get fired once his boss will know about this.

* * *

Back at the our lovely, close to death, favorite characters in the whole wide world, they were now hugging each other, shouting out some things they wanted the other one to know before it's too late. "GAARA, IT WAS ME WHO TOOK YOUR SISTER'S EYELINER FOR TODAY'S FESTIVAL!! I'M SORRY FOR GETTING YOU PUNISHED!!" Hinata admitted. "HINATA, I'M SORRY, I LIED ABOUT MY HAIR, THEY ARE NATURALLY RED!!" Gaara admitted at his turn."I'M SORRY FOR WHAT YOU'VE GONE THROUGH ALL THIS TIME, TAKING CARE OF ME WHILE ALL THE MANY TIMES I'VE FAINTED!!" "I'M SORRY FOR BEING THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS COASTER!!" Said Gaara. Hinata was going to say something else, bus at far, she saw the other cart still being repaired by a few mechanics. At that sight, she clearly knew that they were going to hit the other wagon.

* * *

One of the mechanics saw their cart coming quickly, he didn't understood how the other cart could have been going since there's only one rail and that it would be obvious there will be a crash. The man looked closer, and saw that there was people inside the wagon. He then ordered everyone to do it quicker, estimating that the other cart would be there in less than a minute.

* * *

After loops, ups and downs and 360° rotating, they saw the other cart coming closer since their cart is approaching it. Gaara and Hinata held themsleves tighter, now that their lives depended on it and this is surely the last time they would ever live, continuing their last statements, cheek to cheek and holding eachother like if their would be no tomorrow.

* * *

The mechanics decided that their was no time left, they ordered the few passengers to leave the cart and leaving the coaster by the emergency tall secure ladder. They new that the other would crash whit the other cart and surely cause death. Everyone felt bad for the other cart's passengers. It was too late.

* * *

As they saw that their cart is about to crash in a few seconds whit the other, Gaara decided to tell Hinata the truth. "HINATA, I LOVE YOU!!" Gaara shouted even though Hinata was right next to him, but the screams of the other people made it hard to hear, but surprisingly, Hinata was the only one not screaming, well she did, but it never came out. Already being cheek to cheek, he kissed her full passion, knowing it would be the last time ever seeing her. Hinata felt that great feeling and kissed back, feeling safe knowing this is the Gaara she knows. They broke the kiss and saw they crash in slow motion. Gaara felt from his cart since he wasn't wearing his belt, he gripped onto Hinata, pulling her whit him making both of them falling of the 8 story high coaster trail.Hinata saw the ground racing to catch them to certainly bring them to their end. Gaara grabbed Hinata possessively and rotate so he would be the first one hitting the floor, while whispering in her ear, lips touching her lobe, "I'll never let anything hurt you", all in a fall's time. As Hinata saw the ground terrifying-ly close, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact...Then...Thump! She lost her breath. As quickly as she could, she opened her eyes. But what she saw, wasn't even thinkable, not even logic...impossible...unatural...

She awoke on a bench, the same as she awoke from her earlier mini faint before they entered the festival. The same one that she awoke before they left for the coaster of doom. She sat up quickly, getting on her feet and 'meeped' in her tripping since her speed made her too light to stand. She grabbed onto Gaara's sleeve, catching him off-guard, looking at the many games and booth, and especially 'that' big coaster. "Hinata!?" He caught her, "You surprised me." he smiled then rubbed the top of her head like a little puppy. "Ready to live the time of your life...Hinata darling?" The way he said it was just like in her dream, his subliminal way of saying that exact phrase, but in her dream, he said he loved her...maybe he isn't really pretending as much as she is. "Sure...Honey" she said, trying to be as natural as possible. "So, what do you want to go first?" Gaara asked. One thing's for sure, NOT the coaster of doom...she turned her head in the exact opposite of where it was, and her sight fell on a goldfish catching booth. She automatically pointed there and said "That game please." Gaara smiled and grabbed her hand gently and walked to the fishing game.

Once arrived, then stood behind a mini pool, where pretty goldfishes whit long floating tail majestically moved whit the waves of the water. Hinata was amazed by their beauty. Gaara decided that he should catch one for her, besides, they came here for that anyways. He payed the man and got the little net, but it was harder than it seemed. He missed a few shot, but on his last, he finally been able to catch one. The man was surprised that he had such ease vat the last try. The man took a plastic bag filled whit water and put the gold fish in it. He gave the bag to Gaara, who then gave it to Hinata. Hinata had the cutest, almost chibi like, smile ever seen. She rose it up so that she could be face to face whit the fish. "Now let's give you a cute little name!" she whispered to the fish. She looked at the fish and it had a bored expression, one saying like 'i-wish-i-was-not-here' expression, she then saw Gaara who had an almost exact expression ,but more saying 'I'm bored now'. Then the ingenious idea came, "I'll call you Minigaara!" Hearing his name, Gaara turned to Hinata and she showed him Minigaara. Gaara look at it, like when he had a glare competition whit the panda bear when he slept at Hinata's. He sighed and let it pass this time, but nothing will ever replace the REAL Gaara. Though he was kinda afraid that Minigaara might be more loved than him, he started to regret catching that fish.

"Gaara, this shall be our link to our friendship, we must take care of it as if it was one another, if he dies, our friendship dies, if he lives for long, our friendship will be everlasting!" Hinata stated, confident that this is a great way to demonstrate their friendship. But after that noble speech, someone bumped her, not even noticing, and she dropped the bag that contained Minigaara. The bag bounced on the ground and was okay. She thought that the bag would have burst and that it would die. She ran to get Minigaara back, but the red dragon puppet that was articulated by men walked on the bag, popping the bag and obviously killed Minigaara ( sob I really don't like myself for killing Minigaara, I already started liking him TT.TT)(wait, I can change destiny!!) ( :D ) ( I shall now invent a version whit an alive minigaara and deal whit it c: )

Hinata took the bag from the ground and looked if it wasn't hurt or anything. She looked back at Gaara and asked him if they should pay extra to have a real portable aquarium. If accepted and bought one and did the fish transfer and went of to an other booth. Hinata held the aquarium whit love, Gaara started to feel jealousy rising within him. Minigaara is lucky that Hinata loves him that much...or else he would eat it whit his chopsticks. But caring for Hinata's happiness, he'll let Minigaara live until he dies in his sleep due to age. Then they saw a red dragon articulated by men passing. They stopped to looked at it to admire it's authenticity. This reminded them that they are still in kimonos and yukatas.

After the little parade passed, they walked through the crowd, they stopped in front of an odd attraction. All they could see was a wooden wall that stood in the middle of the corridor that lead them to the entrance. They remarked that on the right side, it was for girls and on the left, for boys. They looked higher and saw it was 'The Love Tunnel'. They both looked at each other, audibly gulping, who knew if they would reach the end of the tunnel together. Gaara then said whit an assuring smile "What could possibly go wrong?" Hinata sighed and decided to go in The Love Tunnel. They both entered, Gaara on the right and Hinata on the left whit Minigaara to accompany her. While she waited in line, she listened to the girls who were infront of her. They talked about something very interesting; they talked about the cart that was stuck in 'the Coaster Of DOOM'. Hinata's heart stopped. She held her grip tighter on the aquarium. Her dream was right, what if she took the ride, would it had been the death of Gaara and herself? Would it mean that Gaara actually loves her? Her knees went week and felt that she was about to faint. She posed Minigaara on the floor and let herself faint.

On Gaara's side, he overheard the girl's conversation as well, he thought that it was a good thing he didn't went on that ride after all. He wanted to go there as first ride, but thanked Hinata for not leading them there. Then, he heard a thump and girls asking if the person is alright. "Ma'am, are you alright?" "Is this your fish?" "Is she dead?" "OMG!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" "Calm down, she just fainted..." Gaara knew what happened. Hinata fainted. He was slightly worried about Minigaara, he is like their son after all, in Gaara's point of view. He looked behind him to see if he could leave and take the fainted Hinata, but there was already too many guys behind him. He was stuck here until he pass through. He sighed and look in front of him. The line wasn't that long. Let's just hop that they will take the same boat at the end.

On Hinata's side, many girls tried to wake her up. But then, a girl came rushing in saying that she knows her. They all pushed aside and the girl arrived, showing to be Temari. Temari looked down and shook her head, she led down fainted as always. She bent down to meet her face since the other girls sat her against the wooden wall. Temari started slightly slapping on Hinata's face so she can wake up. Nothing. She tried to tickle her whit a feather that ornamented her hair, but in vain. She screamed 'wake up', but still she remained fainted. She then had no choice to use 'it'. She then cleared her throat ad grumbled; testing her voice. Then, she could mimic Gaara's voice perfectly! Then, Temari sat next to Hinata, and whispered in her ear whit Gaara's voice "Hey, Hina-tenshi, I would like you to wake up please" Then, like magic, Hinata's eyes opened up in a flash. She looked at Temari stunned, she was sure that Gaara was there. But then again, why is Temari here? As Hinata got up, supporting herself on the wall whit a hand, She said "Thank you for waking me up Temari. But...I-I didn't knew that you were coming here as well..." she then took back Minigaara in her arms. "Well, I'm here whit Shikamaru, he's such a pain, he doesn't want to do anything!! It makes me insane!! ARGH!!" She pulled her hair at the last part. Hinata patted her shoulder saying that everything will be alright. Temari half smiled back t thank her. Then Temari added "Say, you're here whit Gaara?" she rose an eyebrow as she had a sly smile. Then they both moved closer, seeing that the live has moved since. It's almost their turn. Temari then realized she should go back at her original spot to actually be whit Shikamaru. "Oh, I gotta go! I'll meet you outside!" and she left to take her spot.

Gaara has heard everything. No wonder he was always blame for all those phone pranks through all that time. But knowing Temari is here, Kankouro is probably here as well. He know that it's going to be a troublesome day. He looked in front and saw that he could move forwards and he did so. He waited and waited until it was his turn. Finally, his time was up. He pushed the door open to be in a dark place whit lieelt lights guiding him to the swan boat thingy. It was so dark, he couldn't even see who was whit him. He reached the boat whit the monitor's help and sat, waiting for the girl, who he hopped was Hinata, to sit next to him. The boat departed, leading them to the light. As it became more visible, he turned to se who the girl was. But to his surprise...it was... Matsuri! "Oh...hi..." Gaara said in a bored tone like always. "Oh my god!! Your Sabaku No Gaara!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!! shriekDo you remember me? I'm Matsuri!! Your #1 fan of the whole wide world!! I LOVE YOU!!" Gaara cursed, she was 'that' rabid fan girl, one of the reason that made him leave Suna. He tried to get out of the boat but she grabbed him and held him in an super strong hug of doom, impossible to get free. "How do you want to call our children? I thought about..." Gaara sighed and ignored the Mary Sue. Matsuri saw that he was ignoring her. She grabbed him by his collar and said "What about our soon to have children!?" Gaara grabbed her hand to make her let go and said "Look, I don't like you, I hate you. And besides, I already have a child, his name is Jr." He lied, he was actually happy that he had won that goldfish. "So shut up and leave me alone." ha added to then rest his head on his hand, viewing the tunnel's decoration.

Back at Hinata, she heard the screaming of a crazy girl. She hoped that Gaara wasn't the poor guy. But now, it was finally her time, she hopped it will be Gaara who will be the one whit her. He's the only male person she trusts. She entered the door which led her to the dark place whit little lights to guide her way to the swan boat. Once sat whit Minigaara on her lap, she couldn't see the boy who was whit her but she remarked that he smelled like Gaara. As the boat started to depart, she saw the outline of the guy's face and a streak of black hair. As the boat left it's dark spot, she could finally see the boy. He was quite charming. "Hey," The boy spoke "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." He spoke as he kissed her hand. Hinata blushed, then remembered who Sasuke was. He was the one that broke Ino's heart. "S-Sasuke!?" Hinata said, surprised. Sasuke grinned _'She's so cute when she's surprised_' he thought. "H-How could you!?" Hinata asked. "How could I what?" He asked. "H-How could you do that to Ino? J-Just for some stupid g-girl!? Don't you even care about her? Was she just your puppet!?" She said. She deeply thought he was the biggest bastard in the whole world. "Well, for your information, that stupid girl...is you..." He said whit a small blush on his cheek as he sat in a cool way. Hinata blushed, he did all this just for her, he loved her, the guy all the girl drooled about. She couldn't believe it. "W...why me? Among all the other beautiful, strong, perfect girls, why me? What do I have of so special? Me who never says a word, shy...afraid of the world...why me?" she asked. She never thought that she would ever be loved. "Well, all of those reasons..." Sasuke admitted. "Your so calm, sweet, kind, caring, cute, innocent...all those and even more that I don't know how to say..." He added. "B-but, we never really talked to each other. How could you even know me?" Hinata asked. "Well, I am Naruto's best friend. So all that time you spent whit him, I had time to know you." Hinata just couldn't believe it. All this time, he liked her. "Hinata, I'm asking you this, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. The only thing that came to her mind when he asked that question was 'What about Gaara?' "No...I don't want...I already ha-" she stopped. She was about to say that she already has Gaara as a boyfriend. "What? What does he have that I don't have!?" Sasuke asked Hinata, talking about Gaara. "...Well..."Hinata started, she wasn't sure if she should go on, pretending that he is his boyfriend. Well, he loves her, so it's half a lie."H-he is a nice person, always care for everyone, he never hurt a fly, he would protect me no matter what and so much things you would never be able to do!"Hinata said, suddenly filled whit courage, like when she talked about Naruto. At that, she realized. She has never spoken that clear and whit exactitude since the last time she had talked about him."Tch, you seem to like that guy alot...how can you say that he has never hurt a fly? Did you knew that he beat the crap out of Naruto and punched me out of no where? But that loser wasn't even able to lay a finger on me. Seems like you don't know the truth about him." He grinned. Hinata didn't believed what he said, she was sure he was saying lies so that she would forget about Gaara. "Liar." Hinata stated whit a small glare seen by very few. And like on cue, the ferry ride was over. She ignored Sasuke while leaving the boat and carefully bringing Minigaara whit her.

Once on the ground, she looked for a red fuzz ball among the many heads. And she found it. She struggled through the mob and finally reached him. But she saw him talking whit Temari and Shikamaru. She walked closer to listen what they talked about but as she came in the hearing range, she got spotted by Shikamaru. "Hey, your Hinata, right?" Gaara turned around and saw that Hinata was hiding behind his back. He was surprised he didn't noticed her. Gaara smiled and hugged Hianta and took care to not bump Minigaara to not make it fall. "You were right, they do look cute together" Shikamaru added. This made Hinata blush again. She Held Minigaara tighter. "And this is their son!" Temari joined and pointed the aquarium. "I see..." Shikamaru answered. Then they all departed for an other game booth while everyone talked about who they got and what happened in the tunnel of love except Hinata, who kept everything a secret.

Later on, after a few corn-dogs and cotton candy, they reach a booth that Gaara will surely love 'The Dunk-a-roo'. It's the game where there's a guy sitting on a bench and if you hit the target whit a ball, the man falls in the water. But in this case, it's Naruto who's sitting in a bench. Gaara went to that booth while holding Hinata's hand while Shikamaru and Temari followed. While Gaara spent all his money buying balls to shoot bull's-eye on the target at every shot and winning numerous giant fluffy dolls for Hinata and Shikamaru watching all this, Temari started to talk whit Hianta. "So...Hinata, my best friend who is also my half little sister! How are you?" she asked enthusiastically. "Oh, I'm fine, you?" Hinata replied. "I'm great! But...Hinata, I have a question to ask you." She asked, feeling uncomfortable. "W-what is it?" Hinata asked, worried about what she is about to ask. Temari doesn't usually warn or ask before asking a question. "Well...I wanted to know, what in Gaara made you like him in the first place?" Temari asked. "W-well...to tell you the truth, we're here as friends...but pretending to love each other..." Hinata admitted. "Oh, well, are you aware that Gaara likes you?" Temari asked. "Y-yeah...but I don't mind it at all! He's such a nice guy, always caring and never hurts anyone. " Hinata said. Temari rose an eye brow in surprise. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Gaara? The one I know is always grumpy, silent, cares for his own self, hates everyone...I never actually saw him happy for more than thirty minutes." Hinata was surprised, he's usually happy, nice, caring and all. "But Gaara...he...I..." Hinata said, lost in her words. She looked back at Gaara. He was standing next to the pile of dolls that he won for her and started arguing whit Naruto and Sakura. Realizing this, Hinata and Temari went to see Gaara.

"And do you think I care if I clean up your shop!?" Gaara shouted to Naruto and Sakura who was working at that game booth.

"Well, what's the use of taking all of our prizes when you'll just throw away all of it in a few days!?" Sakura shouted back.

"Well, for one, it pleases me to soak Naruto every time after what he did to Hinata! And I'm just finishing my payback! And second, all of this is for my Hina-tenshi, who she know will love every single doll as if it were her children." Gaara said. '_Like if it would be our children_' Gaara added in his mind.

"Pffft. And you believe that she will do that? C'mon! She's only human! Sooner or later, they will be sitting in the attic, accumulating dust through the years." Sakura added. Naruto nudging at everything Sakura says.

Hinata was uncomfortable in this situation. A fight was happening all because of her. She walked closer to Gaara and held his left arm. "G-Gaara, it's alight. P-please, stop fighting...and besides...only one doll would have been enough..." Hinata said the last part in a whisper. When Gaara turned back to see Hinata, he quieted up right away and all of his worries were gone. He already forgot about the fight. "Well, I wasn't planning on winning all of them, I have all of them 'cause I keep getting a free turn every 3 straight hits, so besides, it would be a nice decoration for your room and my sister's if ever she wants too." Gaara whispered back. "Oh..." Hinata replyed back in a whisper. "But please, can you stop arguing?" "Sure!" Gaara answered. And whit that, he crossed arms whit the one that Hinata wasn't using to hold Minigaara and started walking away to somewhere else. But uddenly, Gaara felt something on his right arm. It felt like a cramp or something. He slightly flinched, but not enough to be remarked. He ignored it since the pain left. His arm's muscle probably just twitched or something.

Later on, Temari insisted on going to the toilet, so they followed her to there, Shikamaru complaining as usual. Once there, they all waited outside waiting for Temari to come out. Gaara felt his right arm starting to hurt really badly and his right leg twitched as well. He excused himself and went to the mens bathroom. Once inside, he assured that no one else was in here. Then he went in front of the mirror and took of his top and to his horror, his arm has changed. It looked like Shukaku's arm. Horrified, he looked at his right leg and the same thing was occurring. He knew what was happening. Shukaku has finally found the power to take over his body. The same thing happened when he was 3 years old. Feeling his head ache, he held his head and coiled up in a ball under the sink. He was afraid, afraid that he might get lose and destroy everything. But what he feared the most was to hurt Hinata. The pain was too horrible, he screamed.

Outside, Temari has exit the bathrrom a half a second after Gaara entered. They started talking about Gaara's different personality towards other people. "Well, once, when I was painting my house, Gaara was different...He seemed more wild and more...pervert..." Hinata admitted, it was the first time she told this to anyone. Temari gulped audibly and had an expression that said 'OH-FCK'. Hinata and Shikamaru looked at Temari, asking what was so scary. "Well..."Temari started, "When Gaara was born, He was given a demon called Shukaku. This demon sometimes take over his mind. But once, When he was a baby, The demon took complete control and he transformed into a hideous beast. It destroyed more than the half of our country. And because of that, he has been hated and feared by everyone. He closed himself from everyone...except you, Hinata. The only times I see him truly happy, is when he's whit you." Hinata could believe it. Nothing today made any sense! First the premonition, then Sasuke, then Gaara having a demon within him. One more information and her mind's going to blow up! Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the men's bathroom. They knew it was Gaara. Shikamaru entered first since this was the mens bathroom. But after not even a few seconds, he came out as white as a drape. "Gaara...He...It...He's a monster!!"Shikamaru said between deep breathing then crumbled down, sitting against the wall. Temari was afraid to go in the bathroom. The last time she saw Gaara transformed, she almost went in a coma due to a such trauma that made her faint. Temari sat against the wall as well.

Hinata didn't knew what to do, but she followed her guts and entered while Temari and Shikamaru took care of Minigaara. She burst in and looked around. She heard deep breathing and saw it that it came from under the sink. She took a deep breath and look under. What she saw stopped her heart and she ceased breathing. Gaara was toiled up in a ball, right arm and right transformed into a sandy voluminous form, right side of his face disfigured and a large tail started growing. He kept deep breathing and growling, the transformation was hurting him. It pained her to see Gaara in such misery. She slowly sat next to him, knees on the ground and laid her hand on his left shoulder. At the contact, Gaara flinched. He turned around to see Hinata whit a worried face. Hinata saw in Gaara the pain he was feeling, the tears that leaked, the wincing eyes and the humiliation of being seen as a monster in front of the one he loves.

"Gaara...I'm here...It's alright..." Hinata said in a low voice, hoping to calm him down. Gaara roughly pushed her arm away and moving away, escaping her gaze, ashamed of who he has transformed into. "NO!...GET AWAY FROM ME!...LEAVE!...I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!...NOW!" Gaara shouted despise the pain he felt. "No Gaara, I'm here for you, I'll never leave. I will always be there for you! I don't care who aor what you look like, as long as your still the Gaara I know!" Hinata said. Gaara looked back at Hinata for a second, compassion in his eyes but then looked away and pushed her to the wall. Quickly escaping by making a hole in the wall and escaping the in the close by forest. Hinata got up despise the pain in her back and looked out of the hole to see where Gaara has went. She went of running after Gaara, hoping to be able to make him feel alright and make everything better.

* * *

Cliffhanger time!!

D:

End of chapter!

This is the super duper long chapter to forgive me from my super late update °-°

well, things are starting to get interesting and now you might know why Gaara has been out of character all this time.

Hope you liked it c:


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15!!

The long awaited chapter has arrived!! -yayz-!

Enough blah blah, now on to the chapter!! :)

Gaaara ran through the woods, trying to escape the cruel reality. He didn't knew what was the most hurting; the transformation or Hinata. Jumping from tree to tree with eye closed, guided by luck. He didn't care what happens to him now. Death would probably be the best thing, instead of living this life full of hatred. No one ever liked him, or even dare spend time on their own will. No one except Hinata... She has trusted him from the ver y first minute. She was the only one who cared for him, laughed with him...his one true friend, the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, his lover...

'_What am I saying!? Of course she doesn't like me! Why would someone that nice would be with me in the first place...maybe she's like every one else, being nice just cuz they were ordered to, just like my uncle...IT ALL YOUR FAULT SHUKAKU!!' _He shout in his head, hoping that bastard herd it loud an clear. As thought he got a reply

'_**Why thank you, it'S nice to be greeted with such gratitude. I'm glad that I met you, you're the one in which I have destroyed their life this badly. I'm so proud!'**_

'_ARGH!! SHUT UP!!' _

Gaara descended from the high branches to land on solid ground. He has to have a weak point somewhere!

With the non transformed left hand of his, he scratched his shukaku'd arm, trying to rip out the skin, maybe like that, he will feel pain. But as luck was against him, he felt the pain he inflicted on his own arm.

'_**Are you that stupid or what? Of course you feel that pain, this is still your body, your soul is still attached to it. Though, if I inflict pain, you still be the one feeling it...wanna try?'**_

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Gaara shouted furiously.

At a far enough distance, Hinata heard the scream. She has been following his trail. It was quite easy since he broke every branch on his path...maybe he is subconsciously asking for help. She climb the nearest tree to have a better view despise her kimono, but she wore short underneath it, so it wasn't that bad. For the first time ever, she appreciated those 10 years of scouting, she was even given the tittle of 'hard worker squirrel'. Ever since, her family called her little squirrel. She finally saw a pot where birds and bears were running away. She went back down and ran to that place, hoping to be there in time.

As she ran to the point check, she ran past deers, rabbits and the oddly familiar racoons. At that sight, she felt pain in her chest. She was worried for Gaara. She hoped that he would be alright. The was all her fault.

Ever since she was young, she wished that she would live en exiting life like in the movies. But she never thought of this. Yes, she had wished that a prince charming with a kinda gloomy attitude with a deep secret but kind hearted would be hers, but this was far more than she expected. She felt responsible for all the pain she has ever gave to Gaara. It was her fault that Gaara became attached to her to be then torn apart by this unfortunate event. If she wouldn't existed, maybe his life would be better, him to know a girl way better than her in all ways. She felt that she should be punished for all that she have done.

Having teary eyes blurred her view and she tripped on a tree'S root. She fell head first. She felt her legs numb, she didn't had force to get up anymore. All that running and the fact that her back hurt badly. She closed her eyes and opened it again to realize that she was lost. She wanted to pretend none of this is happening. That it was all a nightmare and that she will wake up to see a smiling Gaara in the normal boring town with the same boring news. The same boredom that she grown up in and liked. She let tears roll down her face, watching them soak the ground as it lands, darkening the soil making it muddy and nearly drowning the poor passing ant. Yet again, she felt bad for hurting someone again. She looked away to not see the poor ant as it tries to break away from the mud. She coiled up and lay her back on the tree to hug her knees and to start crying in silence, but then she heard something coming close.

Frightened, she hid behind the tree and waited to see if what ever was coming was still there. She heard something like a large log falling, followed by a wet sad sob. Her head jerked up and to her surprise, she saw that Gaara was sitting on the rotted log, his back facing her. Hinata kept silent. She knew it wouldn't really be the moment to surprise him. But oh how she was relieved that he as okay. But on second check, she saw that his stat has worsen. He had only his left arm and a side of face lift unmorphed. She felt sad for him. She was going to reach out to lay her hand on his shoulder, but even before she got up, she saw him taking out something. It was a purple stuffed squirrel, probably from that booth game where he won a bunch of dolls for her. She blushed thinking if he knew about her nickname.

"Tell me...What do you think about me now...would you still be the caring soft person that I always knew. Would someone as pure and innocent could ever forgive a murderous monster like me...Would an angel fall in the arms of a devil, even if it would meant pain and misery... Purple one...do you think Hinata would ever like me...after what she saw and what I've done..." Gaara said as he tried to hid the sadness in his voice, obviously talking to the stuffed animal.

"Hinata wouldn't mind at all and she wishes that Gaara would be back with her so that she could make everything better..." a soft voice from behind replied. Gaara flinched and faced the one behind him. It was his tenshi. Gaara got up quickly and was face to face with her. He didn't knew what to say. He had so many questions, so simple but he didn't knew how to ask. He took a few steps backwards, trying to run away from the one that isn't possible of being. Someone that forgiving couldn't be possible.

"What do you want from me!? Do you want to ruin my life even more!? Who ordered you to finish me off!?" Gaara shouted, having tears forming in his eyes. "N-no one Gaara...I'm here...cuz I care for you...you're my friend and I won't let anything happen to you! I'll protect you with all I can! Please...trust me...I want what's best for you...I don't want to loose you Gaara!!" Hinata replied back.

"Lies!!" Gaara screamed as he started to run away, leaving the purple squirrel on the log, abandoning all memories of the angel impossible to be.

Hinata watched him run away. She didn't want him to get madder than he is now. She will find him once again, just like she did. She walked to where Gaara sat and took the stuffed squirrel. She felt oh soft and fluffy it was. Not the mention cute. She remarked that it smell just like him. She took a ribbon from her hair setup to set it as a slash for the squirrel's body. It was the same as one of his Halloween costume that Temari once showed her. It was the costume when he was 13 and he had a huge gourd on his back. She never knew what kind of costume it was but she didn't mind, he looked good in it anyways. Butterflies started flying and she felt like she had to smell it again. She didn't knew why she did so. But she didn't care. She then parted to run after Gaara again, but some black blur materialised in front of her ans she suddenly lost conscious.

It was all dark and foggy. She could even breath the heaviness of the air. She tried to get up but was held back as she felt that her wrist and ankles were tied up against a wall. She didn't knew what was happening. Nothing makes sense anymore for her. She wouldn't even be surprised if wales started flying. She looked around and saw light coming from the cracks of a door. She tried to hear the conversation but it wasn't loud enough. But she remarked some of the voices were familiar. The door slowly opened, screeching it's oldness through the room. Hinata saw a guy in a dark grey robe with a hoddie covering up all his face. As the person came closer, her heart beat went faster. As the man was only but a feet away, he took out the hood and she saw that it was Neji. Her cousin. No surprise anymore.

"What do you want ...Neji...?" Hianta asked as she blankly looked in his emotionless gray eyes.

"Ah, Hinata-sama, you don't seem surprised...or are your hiding you fear behind those glass eyes?" Neji asked.

"Nothing surprised me anymore...I'm not even sure that I'm conscious or not..nothing seems real anymore..."

"I see...but know that what I am going to do to you, please do not blame me...I... I have bee ordered by your father to eliminate you...so that he could finally upgrade your sister Hanabi the thrown of heiress ... and in exchange...he would take out us mainbranch's curse..."

"..." Hinata didn't knew what she had to say. This all seemed so unrealistic...she was even doubting if she lived, or if anything lived and that she is just something that thinks all of this. That wouldn't surprise her as well.

"I'm sorry Hinata... I..." Neji looked away. After a moment, he took out a pair of scissors. "I can't stand to give you harm...I suppose this is all I can do from now on..."

Neji untied her wrist and went behind her. He untied her messed up hair, due to the series of events. "I know...that you care deeply about your long hair..." He said in a low voice... Her long hair was one of the things he liked on her. He first brushed her hair with his fingers and then, after taking a deep breath, he cut a strand of hair...it was done now, there's no going back. Hinata stayed passive. Neji then cut her hair, but he kept them long enough so they can still brush her back hair shoulders but he left the bangs intact. He posed the scissors on the ground and went inside that door. Then a girl she didn't know who seems the same age as her came out. She seemed quite outgoing.

"So your Hyuuga Hinata, huh?" The girl spat out, in a superior tone. Hinata ignored her and continued gazing the streaks of hair that was decorating the stone floor. "Look at me god dammit!" The girl shout out and then slapped Hinata in the face, trying to get her attention. Hinata slowly looked at her, strokes of hair covering her face. Everything just got worse.

Back at Gaara who was running away but not too far. He was sick and tired of running away. He's been doing this since forever. He ran away from the truth, running away from civilisation. He got tired of being called a coward by that evil being known as Shukaku. He decided to trace back his steps in hopes of seeing Hinata at the same spot as earlier. But since life was having fun screwing up with him, she wasn't there. He searched his pockets to discover that not only that his last human arm was transformed, but he remembered that he threw away the squirrel plushie. Oh how this was by far the best day of his life!

He let himself drop on the floor. Knees violently hitting the ground, but he didn't care anymore. He held his disfigured head with his transformed arms. "Why is this happening to me!? Why can't I be happy like everyone else!? WHY!?" Gaara said out loud. He opened his teary eyes to see a spot of purple near the tree's trunk. He blinked a few times to see clearer and saw that the purple squirrel was lying against the tree, looking at a path in the woods. Gaara crawled to the doll and picked it up. He saw that it seemed to point the way to find Hinata. He knew it was Hinata. No one else could have came and arranged it so it would look like him. He got up and ran through the woods, running like an animal with his arms and legs, jumping from branch to branch, letting the wind tangle what's left of hair on his head.

After not even 10 minutes, he saw an abandon house. He walked close to it and he heard a sound of a painful slap. He felt his left cheek burn. As if he just received a strong slap. He dashed to a window that seemed to be an underground boiler room. It was obviously an old house. He looked in the window and saw two figures. One with the feets tied up and an other one in front of the other one. He waited a bit to hear what was going to be said, but nothing came out. He hear a girl saying "Why don't you react !?" the woman seem to have slapped the other person again and the head turned, pointing to the window. Gaara then had been able to see that person'S face...It was Hinata!! And her hair has been cut. Anger and rage started boiling in him. He was about to crash the window to beat the crap out of that girl but then he saw Hianta has fainted and hear the girl say how pathetic she was and she spitted on her. That was the last straw. Gaara broke the window and charged to the girl, pinning her on the floor. His left hand has been turned into sand as to choke her and steady her on the ground and the other fist punching like mad on that person's face. Blood started flying in all directions. On th floor, on the woman, on him...and on Hinata. The smell of blood exited him more and started hitting her harder and harder. Then, he stopped. He got up and looked at his blood covered hands. These criminal hands... the same s those that held Hianta all this time. He looked at Hinata to see that she had some blood spill on her face. He couldn't believe that he was to selfish to even realize his actions. How could he let that pure whit soul be spoiled by red dirty blood. He felt like the world's biggest jerk. He took Hinata in his arms and whipped away the blood on her porcelain skin, only to smudge even more blood on her. Gaara's eyed became teary. All that he does isn't a good thing. He let the tears he shed fall on her face. Hoping that it would be enough to clear her face from all this dreadful substance. The door shot open and out came a surprised Neji. He didn't knew what to do. The scene was too horrible to comprehend. The dead corps of a bloody woman and a blood thirsty monster holding his soft little cousin. Neji instantly took out his gun and shoot it right at Gaara's heart. The bang of the gun was enough to wake up Hinata, who's first image was greeted by a sad half transformed face of Gaara, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. She the saw that a bullet has penetrated his chest. Gaara smiled since he was happy that she woke up. Unbeknown to him, the gun shot has killed the Shukaku within him. Gaara looked back at Neji, with an expression saying 'why?' Neji then saw the red hair, dark rimmed blue eyes and the love kanji on his forehead. He has just shot Hianta's best friend. Probably her lover since she doesn't really tell him her private life. Neji was in shock. Gaara then closed his eyes, still having Hinata in his arms. The monstrous form that Gaara had was slowly fading away, as if everything was becoming sand to be blown by the wind. Gaara became the human he was. He embraced Hinata with all his might, ignoring the pain in he felt due to she gun shot. He wrapped her as strongest as possible. Oh how he was glad that she was fine and that he as a human again. He loosen the embrace and took his bloodless hands to wipe away the blood that devastated her pure innocent face, to then kissed her like if there were no tomorrow. Hinata didn't mind at all. She has realized her feelings towards Gaara. She loved him. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's chest as she deepened the kiss. After what seemed an eternity, they broke their kiss. Gaara cupped her face ans looked at her in the eyes and said "I love you." he smiled softly and rested his head on her shoulder, to leave to a better place. Hinata couldn't believe it...Gaara...he...Died...

TO BE CONTINUED

how evil I am...cliff hangers...:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ! c:

Hinata just couldn't believe it. Gaara died. Killed by her beloved guardian cousin Neji.

Hinata, still wrapped in Gaara's arms, looked at Gaara heartbroken. When Gaara said "I love you.", all she could reply was a shocked expression. She felt really bad inside. He left with the face of a worried Hinata. Maybe he took that as a bad reply, as if he was refused. She deeply wanted him to revive for so many reasons she couldn't even tell. Tears started rolling down her face. She looked back at Neji, who has long dropped the gun and laying on his knees, still in shock of what he has just done. "Hinata...I'm so sorry....I didn't knew...I ..." He held his head in his hands, analysing what has just happened. He looked back at Hinata, who was already deeply embracing the corps which was once holder of a tragic life. Neji got up, still a bit shaky, and walked towards Hinata, sobbing all her tears in Gaara's black yukata. "...After all that he has lived...maybe...he's in a better place..." he stated, kneeling next to her. "A place where I have no longer the rights to go...".

Hinata turned her head to look at Neji while still laying her head on Gaara's chest and said between sobs "...Neji...I- It's not your fault....y-you were ordered....to k-kill me...but he....Gaara saved my life....he died for me!..." Hinata was now crying harder. He couldn't believe that she would stil forgive him after what he did. He then looked at the peaceful expression on Gaara's face. Never in his saint mind would he believed that this monster was a kind hearted guy. He now felt like the biggest jerk ever. "Hinata...We...sw should get going...before any policemen and see the corps..." Neji stated pointing the girl decapitated by Gaara for harming Hinata and also meaning to let Gaara there and forget about everything. "NO!!! I WON'T LET HIM STAY HERE!!" Hinata shouted, never would she let him stay at this rotten warehouse. She shook away the Neji's hand who was currently laying on her shoulder. "...I'll never let him aloe here in this horrible place....so f*ck you Neji..." Hinata said and glared at him. It was the first time in his life that he has heard her swear or even glare. He knew that she was pissed. Neji sighed and took Gaara away from her grasp, in which she has already lost her bad mood and looking at him as if he was a monster, taking him away from her and carried him on his back and said "C'mon, I know a secret road that brings us near my house. '...'kay..." she said and got up on her wobbly feets. Through all the track, she either looked at her feets, which she does often or ad the numb corps on Neji's back. The stink that the dead body disgusted him. If it weren't for Hinata, he would have let him somewhere lost in the forest to then take a 3 hours anti-bacterial bath.

Once back home, after announcing to Temari and Kankuro the death of their younger brother, she layed on he bed, crying a river on her pillows, deeply tangled in her fluffy blankets soft mattress. She looked at the setting sun that gave a reddish hue to the sky through her long window in which the thin white silk curtains danced in the wind passing through the widely opened windows. The reddish sky reminded her of Gaara. Anything red reminded her of Gaara. At that sight, she cried even more in her pillow. She cried herself to sleep. Later that night, she was awoken by a freezing breeze. She got up to the window to be somewhat pulled by an unknown force to her room's balcony. She posed her hands on the metal ramp and rubbed her arms since she was freezing in her pyjamas. Suddenly, she heard foots steps behind her. She turned around to see a woman in a long cape, face hidden by a hood.

Hinata asked who she was. "I am the person who has been guarding you for years. You could say that I am your guardian angel..." The woman paused, seeing the stunned expression on Hinata's face. "The reason why I am here, is to warn you that all that you have suffered won't be in vain. But after what I am going to do, I will no longer be able to protect you like I used to do. But there will be someone who you will soon meet that will be more than capable to protect you. I love you my darling Hinata." The woman left without a sound. "...Mother?..." Hinata asked to the emptiness that is her 'mother'. She then limply walked back to her bed, comforting herself that it's just a weird dream and that everything will be back to the way it used to. With of course an alive Gaara.

Back to the Sabaku's, the to siblings were sitting silently on the kitchen, each one of them lost in their thoughts. Thinking about all the things they've done together, all the pranks they did to Gaara, and so about Gaara's painful revenge pranks...about they fun and sad times they lived and about how they failed in their role of protective older brothers. It still felt weird, like if that Gaara dead was not real. "So...when should we start packing Gaara's stuff?" Kankuro asked, breaking the silence. "Well...maybe...but first we should probably ask Hianta if she wants any of his belongings first...in case she wants any..." Temari replied. Surely she would at least keep something to remind her of Gaara. Maybe should she give him his perfume... actually, she never saw any bottle of anything in his room. Truth to be said, it's been a year since she last went to his room. Gaara was really stick about his privacy. She as already imagining what his room might look like. Probably all black with permanently closed curtains with clothes lingering here and there with probably nasty magazines under the bed. Pretty much like Kankuro's bedroom. Temari smirked and dashed up stairs to penetrate the forbidden door of numerous mysteries. Hand one the handle, she stop and thought about what she was going to do. Enter a room of a dead person, in which that he would have probably forbid anyone to enter even after death. But she didn't care anyways. What could a dead person do to her now. She smirked again and entered the room to be stunned.

His room was clean and with white clean walls. He even had a flower pot on the desk in front of the window. Even his bed was made. She looked under his bed. Nothing. She looked to her right and saw a bookshelf with novels and dictionaries and all sorts of complicated stuff. And next to it, there was a modern computer. Now she knew what happened to her savings. 'Why you selfish brat...' Temari thought but then calmed down remembering that Gaara was dead. Then she remembered that she has been seeing the internet bill lately. She felt like an idiot not questioning why she was paying the internet when she didn't knew anny existence of any PC. She looked on the computer screen and saw that the background was a sweet picture of Gaara and Hinata at the beach, splashing themselves with water. She then saw that in one of his tabs, were a conversation between him and Hinata. Gaara's pen name was Gaara and Hinata's was Shy Angel. She didn't dare read their conversation but got shocked by the sudden alarm.

She saw that Hinata has replied something back in their conversation. Reading post by post the purrple phrases through the MSN window.

Shy Angel says:

_...Gaara..._

Shy Angel says:

_Where are you?_

Shy Angel says:

_I miss you._

Shy Angel says:

_I miss you and love you._

Shy Angel says:

_I love you so much._

Shy Angel says:

_Why have you left?_

Shy Angel says:

_I can't stand knowing that I won't see you again._

Shy Angel says

_When will you be back?_

Shy Angel says:

_I need you._

Shy Angel says:

_My life seems empty without you._

Shy Angel says:

_I feel no joy anymore._

Shy Angel says:

_My nightmares starts haunting me._

Shy Angel says:

_I can't sleep._

Shy angel says:

_Everywhere I look, I see you._

Shy Angel says:

_I can't bare it._

Shy Angel says:

_Gaara, Where are you?_

Shy angel says:

_...Answere me..._

Shy angel says:

_...Please..._

Shy Angel says:

_...Gaara..._

Shy Angel says:

_................._

Shy Angel says:

_...................I love you Gaara..._

Then Temari saw that Hinata logged off. Temari was trying to hold her tears from leaking. She backed the computer chair and spin so that she wouldn't face the screen in fear to cry.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that someone , obviously not Kankuro, in a cape was sitting on Gaara's bed. "Who or what are you!?" Temari asked as she got up from the chair. "Do not be frighten, Temari-san. I am here do give you something that will make many hearts happy again. Since I can't bring back a life. I'll exchange mine for Gaara's. Please take care. Oh. And be aware that the child is very special. God bye." at that, the woman that was hidden in her clothing suddenly vanished so only leave her cape lying on the bed. Temari approached the bed and saw a bump in the clothing. She looked and what she saw wasn't humanly possible. What lied wrapped in a white blanket under the cape...was a baby Gaara, still asleep, both hands close to his face, which were the only things exposed from the blanket.

Temari took the small baby Gaara and held him in astonishment. Baby Gaara woke up and looked back at Temari, with cute little sleepy teary eyes, then rubbed his eye with his hand. She couldn't help herself but squee to the cuteness that was her evil little brother. The squee shocked the baby and made him cry. Kankuro, after hearing a baby's cry, went upstairs to see what was happening and saw that Temari was holding as he thought was a chucky doll. "Wow, I didn't knew that Gaara had crying Chukies as toy-" Kankuro stopped as he saw that what Temari was holding was a baby Gaara. "...wow... I wonder what was in my cotton candy in tonight's festival." he then rubbed his eyes and stared back at the baby Gaara, who has stopped crying. "Well hey, look what we have here!" Kankuro said as he took Gaara from Temari. Aren't you a cutie! You look just like your father!" Baby Gaara's only reply was a pee in his face with a grumpy expression, clearly saying something like 'I hate you already'. Yup. The Gaara they knew was back. But the woman's words still puzzled her. What did she meant as ' The child is very special.' Temari looked back at the tongue sticking Kankuro holding a Baby Gaara as far as his arms could let him. Temari sighed while having a corner smile. This will probably be a pain in the neck.

* * *

Sorry for making a small chapter, but it had to be done. :)

See ya next chapter~

[Eh....i have submitted this chapter a while ago on , and i just remembered that i haven't submitted here ^^; .... gomen...;-;


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ahh ...sorry for that super late delay... to think that when I stared this fic (which was like 2 years ago...), I wrote a chapter per day.... Well, a lot of you probably felt sad with the latest chapters, so...to make it up, it's gonna be fun and happy c:

Enjoy~

Day One:

'_Ahhh....Shikamaru....-giggle-...what are you doing?....oh....your untying your hair....oooh...I never thought that your hair would be so long...and soft...and silky....and your hair...it smells like......like......_

_..._

_CRAP...'_

With a burst of fear and adrenaline, Temari woke up from her lying position on the floor, quickly sitting up with eyes wide open. She inhaled deeply. '_Crap...why did my dream had to change into a nightmare...' _She whined. But then, when she breathed deeply to calm herself, she did in fact, smelled an unpleasant smell of crap. _'Kankuro probably destroyed his own bathroom and now using Gaara's...'_ She got up and saw, to her surprise, a baby Gaara, sitting on the bed, staring at her with an unhappy face, which looks as if he was saying 'God-took-time-before-you-woke-up'. _'so...that part wasn't a dream....'_ She grinned and ruffled his small short red hair. She took him and then realized that he was the smell... that meant that she had to change his diaper. "KANKURO!!" she called out. Even though Temari felt like the mom in the family, she was by far unable to even think of changing a diaper. "Huh? Wha?" Kanky opened the door, looking as lost as ever. "Well, you see, this little boy here needs to get his diapers changed....and you are his lovely brother in which he admires so much..." Temari said, then she looked at Gaara in her arms and he looked like if he was about to cry, obviously, he doesn't want to be near Kankuro. "Bwuuu..." Gaara voiced out, trying to do what ever a baby can do. Temari felt some guilt, but then shook it off and whispered a sorry and gave him to Kankuro. Gaara pouted and then, his baby instinct activated, anit-evil-big-brother-super-baby-barf!! Everything now went silent. Temari trying to suppress her laugh, Kankuro trying to not 'accidentally' drop Gaara. "Oh....How nice!" Temari started, "Gaara gave you such a nice gift, he must _really_ love you..." there was a hint of laughter at the 'really' part.

Kankuro forced a fake smile to Temari and then stomped to the bathroom that was in Gaara's room. Temari stayed silent, trying to understand what's happening behind the white door. "Okay little dude, let's see that load you just dropped" She heard kankuro say. Then the sound of the diaper unwrapping then nothing. Kankuro then bursted our, closing the door behind him laying his back on it and breathing deeply. "Wow...Kankuro...you look like you've seen a-" "MONSTER I TELL YOU!!" Kankuro shouted. He slid down the door to rest his body. "That thing...he...it's impossible..." he continued. Temari walked near him and kneeled down next to him. "Heh.. Now tell me Kanky-poo, what is it that's so horrible that made you pee in your pants...?" Temari asked. "Huh, I did not p..." he looked and he did in fact wet himself. "..." was all he could say. He got up and hid himself behind the bed. "Go look for yourself." He said. Temari shrugged and then opened the door to then close it right away. She then went to hide next to Kankuro. "Who would have knew that...such a small thing....can bring out such a monster...."

What was the most horrifying is that not only did a baby pooped the equivalence of 3 days worth, but that brown thing was alive. And made a monster scream. They did no not know if they should trust the baby Gaara or not. Something that was possessed, then died, then been brought back to life by some strange ghost person isn't really trust worthy. "What should we do with him!?" Temari whispered to Kankuro. "I don't know, maybe we should kill it!" Temari punched his head. "Idiot, it's our brother we're taking about, not some random animal...or alien.......or evil spirit..........okay, anything but death...m-maybe we're just over reacting...right?" Kankuro sighed then said "well...do as you wish, that thing obviously doesn't like me.". Temari awed and stepped forward to then accidentally step on something really unpleasant; the now slowly crawling on the floor possessed poo. But with her foot of wonders, she killed it! So the day was saved!

Later that day, after they calmed down to this freaky morning, Temari started reading magazines about how to take care of babies and Kankuro.....did what ever a Kankuro does. Baby Gaara crept around, exploring the big universe yet to be discovered called a house. Gaara finally stoped in front of a window, and from his view, admired the blue sky with pretty white fluffy clouds slowly moving. Then, little Gaara saw a small white house on the other side of the street. "....ta!" Gaara voiced out.

The sound made Temari look at him and realised that he was on the narrow window frame. He could fall any time. She quickly got up and snatched him away from the window and posed him back on the floor. Little kiddo then continued his house exploration without a care in the world. Temari watched him crawl away as she sat back on the couch, continuing her reading until the phone rang. She answered and realised it was Hinata. "Oh......why hello there....how are you?" Temari asked, quite surprised to have her call. She isn't the kind to make phone calls. "... I'm so scared... Ever since ... he left.....I..... *sigh*....Can I come over for a while?..." Hinata asked. Her voice not that enthusiastic as it once was. She was probably having a real bad time. Out of pity, she replied a 'Yes, anytime!' After that, she realised that she put herself into trouble. How would the frailer than usual Hinata react over the baby Gaara? Indeed today was a day full of crappy crap crap.

Temari turned around to look for Gaara, in hopes to hide him for the day, but she couldn't. She shouted out to Kankuro if Gaara was with him, and he replied that he doesn't even care about that kid. Temari growled in annoyance about his useless brother and troublesome resurrected baby brother.

While Temari looked desperately for baby Gaara, Hinata knocked on the front door. Which meant hide and seek was over. _"F*ck!"_ Temari froze for a moment. She then walked to the door to open it and saw Hinata looking at the ground, looking at the welcome carpet. "Oh...Hi..." Hinata said, as she just realised that Temari was holding the door wide open for her to come in. "Sorry..." Hinata softly spoke and came in. Temari then knew that something was wrong with her. Even though it's her first time here, she wouldn't be this shy to enter their house, where Hinata and her are almost BFFs. She also looked as if she hasn't slept or ate much in the past few days. Her sleep deprived eyes started to kinda resemble Gaara's. She then remarked that her hair was like it used to, the same long silky blue hair. She probably went to a hair stylist.

Hinata sat on a sofa, which was actually the one Gaara and Gaara only sat. Temari was a bit surprised. Every time either her or Kankuro sat their, the Lazyboy seemed to always brutally push them off as either the seat opened or swung to far. As she sat on her own sofa, Hinata started to speak. Clutching her pants and looking at her hands, she raised her head to look at Temari in her eyes and started.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about something..." she bit her lip after that. It was probably something hard for her to say. Does it concerns Gaara?

"Since....Gaara died...I... things has been weird lately." Temari noted that she's never heard Hianta say people's name except for Gaara's, ever since his death. Temari nodded in means to continue. "I've...been hearing and seeing things lately... I-I know t-that you might think I'm, weird... but you're the only one I can talk to." Temari didn't thought that hearing and seeing things isn't that weird. NOTHING will be weirder than baby gaara.....and that poo monster....

"Th-The night where...I came back from the festival... I-I saw a strange woman... on my balcony, and she left...I think she was a ghost. She said something that, she was my guardian angel....that she wont be able to protect me...but that all my sufferance wouldn't be in vain...and that...there will be someone that will protect me...and...I think it was my mother..." She said at last, sobbing and whiping her tears with her gray sleeves.

Temari hearing all that, suspects that this isn't any coincidence and that baby Gaara is surely related to this. and then, she just realized that the ghost did resembled Hinata. The ghost woman had grey eyes and long blue hair. Temari was about to say something, but hinata continued.

"And ever since...I keep seeing Gaara everywhere...Sometimes I feel as if he's here...and sometimes I can hear him... and just this morning...I saw him in your window." her tears were getting bigger as her sleeves were all soaking wet. Temari gave her a tissue box and she thanked her, weakly taking them out of the container as the other hand failed to wash of the tears. Temari was now super alarmed as she linked up the data so far, and that Hinata saw Gaara this morning when he was on the window frame. Maybe this is a sign of the apocalypse!

Temari was now under going super serious and difficult mind throbbing thoughts. Hinata saw this and asked if she was alright. Temari stopped her thoughts and said that it was nothing. At that, Hinata laughed. "What's so funny?" Temari asked.

"Well, it's just that...just now, you reminded me of him...He always seemed to be debating about something...and he used to always clutch his head...like you are doing now." She said as she had her hand over her mouth, as to hide her giggle. Temari then realized that she was in fact clenching her hair in ways that Gaara used to do. Temari sighed and slid down her sofa to relax herself. Gaara is rubbing off on them even when he's not there. . . well... he is here but...it's not the same.

Hinata, as she stopped her laughter, saw baby Gaara crawling behind the sofas. She was surprised. Who would have known that her hallucination would go that HD, and not the mention originality to make him baby-like. "Ano... I'll be going now... My hallucinations a-are back. This time it's a baby Gaara...I should go get some sleep." Hinata said as she got up and walked to the door. She bowed and said her goodbyes and left to cross the street and enter back her little white house.

Temari was in a big relief, 1, Kankuro and her aren't the only ones seeing Gaara, and 2nd, Hinata thought it was an illusion. Then she thought about when will it be when they will present baby Gaara to Hinata. On that note, she started walking back and forth in the kitchen corridor thinking of plans for evading Hinata to go crazy or go comatose after seeing Baby Gaara, while he had died in her own arms.

-Night time-

It was around 9 pm as Temari and Kankuro decided to watch a horror movie. They looked in Gaara's box of horror movie and found the one he loved the most. They pick it up and put it in the DVD. Gaara was long asleep in his newly bought baby bed. As they were both sitting on the sofa, almost scared-to-death mode, under a blanket each, they saw, on the floor some white small ghost crawling to them. "OH MY GOD! GAARA'S HAUNTED ROOM'S GHOST JUST HAD A BABY!!!!!" shouted , under the shock, accepted his lame reasoning and shrieked and hid herself under the blanket. Kankuro was still in shock as he still watched the baby ghost thing, but he saw that it sat in front of the TV and heard it giggle. He was shocked and threw a handful of chips he had in his hand.

---

-insert pokemon fighting song here-

KANKURO used THROW CHIPS!

The attack FAILED!

GHOST THING used GLARE!

The attack is SUPER EFFECTIVE!

KANKURO FAINTED!

---

And there stand the two fainted beings on the sofa, as the ghost revealed itself as Baby Gaara sitting on front of the tv laughing at his favourite horror movie.


End file.
